Drawn and Inked
by Touda
Summary: COMPLETE His new vice captain was loud, obnoxious and the best new comer Kuchiki Byakuya had ever met. Set in the first few months of Renji's duties as vice captain. AU, RenjiByakuya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Though I wish I did. Just like every other squealing fan out there. –sigh-

Warnings: Spoilers for the entire anime up until to episode 78 (if only because I use future tenses of what the characters will become), yaoi, man schmex, language, general Renji attitude. Renji/Byakuya, implied Ichimaru/Ukitake. Be warned well, there will be NO Ichigo or anyone else from the real world in this fic. It's Soul Society only and before Ichigo's time.

Notes: This is my first ever Bleach fic. I've only recently become interested in it and so far, it's a shinigami obsession. Byakuya is number one, Renji, a close second. Ichimaru and Ukitake both make it to third, only because I can't decide between them. They're so adorably messed up. Now, this fic is set slightly in the past, during the first few months of Renji's admittance into the sixth division. I want to focus on the relationship between himself and Byakuya in the very beginning of their comradeship. Please bear with me about little details, as I'm going with as much information as I could possibly gather.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Step one, dodge one.

Step one, forward attack one.

Step back one, block two, fumble, collapse.

"Abarai-kun, you're thinking much too hard about this. Get up. Try again."

"Hai, taichou. Gomen ne."

Things moved slowly in Soul Society but it was by no means boring. Abarai Renji enjoyed it, along with his newest round of exciting news. The shinigami, in his twenty-third human year, fresh out of training school, had been taken up as vice captain of the sixth division.

It came only a month after the Kuchiki family had taken in his best friend, Rukia's life forever changed from that day on, leaving Renji to fend for himself for the second time in his life. The redhead smiled broadly as he thought of the look on the girl's face when he had told her his news. It was a memory he'd never forget, he was sure of it.

Though tired, the tattooed shinigami stared down his opponent and bowed out, offering his hand as he silently asked for the somber man's bokken, the sun's position in the sky telling him that it was indeed late, and he had plans for the night.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-taichou, but I have to go. I'd hate to assume, but you have to be back before dinnertime, don't you?"

The raven haired noble nodded and handed his weapon over, giving Renji a look that suggested it was alright for him to leave, the smile on the other man's face causing Byakuya's to colour slightly.

"Arigato. I'll see you at first light tomorrow. Goodnight!"

The red ponytail flounced merrily before Renji flash stepped out of sight, the elder man's eyes following him until he disappeared into the trees, his own feet carrying him quickly to his home. It was comfortably cool in the garden as he carefully lowered himself to sit on the hand carved wooden bench beside the pond, delicately boned hands tucking his robes about himself so he could at least maintain his air of regality even while sitting down. With a light sigh, the elegant shinigami rested his head back against the tree behind himself, falling into a quiet rest as the running water soothed his mind and soul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reappearing in his small but well kept home, Renji set about getting undressed, quickly bathing and changing into a clean outfit, a sleeveless tank type shirt in blue and his brightest hakama, the yellow and red pattern glaring back at him from the bathroom mirror. He smiled at himself and retied his ponytail, leaving the thick satin ribbon long as it dangled down his back, forgoing any sort of forehead covering in favour of allowing his slowly revealing tattoos to show.

He fingered a new one, just below his hairline, its twin creeping in alongside less than a half an inch each day, soon to be joining up with the lines that already arched out of his eyebrows. The bright swordsman knew what it meant and he smirked, giving himself a wink before heading out, Zabimaru tied securely to his belt.

It was good to be a vice captain. The living quarters were better and the schedule was easy to work with. His only problem, was his sempai. The cold-blooded, solitary warrior, Kuchiki Byakuya. The name itself rolled off of Renji's tongue as he stepped out into the laneway, his face souring slightly as he thought of the rigorous training he'd be in for the next morning.

"Better not overdo it tonight. Kami knows Kuchiki-taichou'll skin me raw for it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it was, Byakuya slept through the dinner hour in his homestead, a brave servant slinking out into the garden gently jostled him awake and instructed him of the hour, his curt nod causing the boy to quickly venture back into the large home.

The sixth squad captain sighed out loud and trudged himself back to his rooms, ignoring the various greetings and locking himself inside the posh area, his captain's haori and scarf taken off and folded neatly. He was a man of habit and though things often happened to cause a change in his routine, the young Kuchiki was forever modifying it to work it around his busy schedule.

Breathing deeply, the dark haired shinigami removed the rest of his clothes, suddenly favouring a bath, the scent of jasmine and sandalwood itching his nose. He greatly enjoyed his bathing area and with good reason.

The primary washing room was large in itself, three wooden stools sitting neatly against the wall, as well as baskets for his bathing supplies, two sets of which never seeing use, considering he was the only person since his late wife to use the room. The larger room with the sunken tub was absolutely immense, able to easily fit ten people, should the need ever arise. Carved wood ladles sat in a small bucket, perfect for scooping the heated water up and over one's head while relaxing in the deep, lightly scented water.

He set his things down in the first room and sat naked upon the stool, leaning to his right to draw a small bucket of hot water from the available pool, his hair washed and shampooed first, allowing the soap to sit in it as he washed the rest of his body, paying close attention to the small nicks Renji's fingernails had clawed upon his forearms. When swinging a sword, the sleeve puffs up and reveals the lowermost part of the forearm, the wrist being the most susceptible to cuts and scrapes.

Scrubbed clean, the regal death god stood on slightly shaky legs and headed for the bath, the inlaid steps easing his way in as he lowered his battle hardened body into the steamy depths. A light hiss escaped his lips as his entire form slid into the water, his hands immediately holding his hair up so it could be draped over the edge once he had settled down, his arms tucked into the hot liquid as well as he rested his head back on the rounded stone ledge.

It was customary for his closest male servant to accompany him in the room but because of a sudden decision the week before, Byakuya had decided that it was unnecessary. The boy was glad to remain in the Kuchiki household, even if he wasn't to directly assist the young heir any longer. In the privacy of his bath, Byakuya replayed the day's events, especially those involving his new vice captain. He was interesting indeed…

_Renji started off his first real practice session with Byakuya by showing up late. It had been a month since being sworn in as the sixth squad's vice captain and things seemed to be going well for both men. Their duties were easily taken care of and the rest of the squad did their best to get used to the redhead's outgoing attitude, especially when their taichou was away._

_This day however, the sky was a bruised and swollen purple, a massive storm cell threatening the entirety of Soul Society. It was a rare time when a storm so large came about but it was no doubt on its way. The darkened sky lit up for a brief second before the two men squared off, the solitary Abarai holding his bokken out to his right hand side, his legs slightly apart as he took a low battle stance. _

_Byakuya took a more formal one, his feet together as he stood tall, his sword held lightly in his hand as both arms stayed at his sides. There was a silent acknowledgement of the beginning and it began, both forms hurtling towards each other before they finally touched, the crack of wood against wood seemingly louder than the thunder overhead. _

_For plain training sessions, they used the execution grounds, if only for the useable open space and the woods beyond, perfect for tactical challenges as well as proper sword fights. Both bodies slid back in the dirt, the elder shinigami stopping neatly and straightening up while the other dragged his empty hand along in front of himself, keeping his balance before coming to a complete stop, dust and debris rising around him, only to be blown away by the rising winds._

"_Your strike is formidable, Abarai-kun, but you still fail to block as well as you could. Stand up and try it again."_

"_Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."_

_It continued on for the entire course of the day, Renji's belly growling at him by the time the sun started to set, Byakuya's eyes widening each time the redhead's sword came ever closer to his throat. The practice was doing him good. The storm had passed and here stood a clean outlook. The raven haired Kuchiki looked up to the sky before peering back at his opponent, the younger man's chest heaving tiredly as he held his hand out, waiting to take the practice weapons back to the storehouse before calling it a night._

_Then it ended._

The water was still warm but quickly cooling when the squad captain snorted awake slightly, having dozed and dreamt instead of simply imagining his time away, his now soothed but immensely tired body lifting from the water and heading back towards his rooms for a good night's rest. Faithfully, his servant had laid out his bedclothes and a glass of juice, exactly what Byakuya expected each night.

With a small smile he'd never afford anyone else, the noble slithered his slim form under the sheets and curled onto his right hand side, a habit from his time as a married man, his lovely wife always sleeping on his right. He enjoyed draping an arm over her belly and burying his nose against her neck, comfortably pressed along the length of her ever smooth, warm body.

The night was young but afraid of wasting it by pondering the past, the formal shinigami had decided to sleep, an easy way out of the pain he so often felt. He doubted if any of it actually showed through his icy exterior but in some ways, he was most certain that it did, his mind still protesting the fact as he started to doze again. With his new vice captain though, he'd have to be careful. He couldn't allow anyone into his heart the same way again. No matter how lovely they looked while mastering basic sword techniques on a cloudy day…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, kuso! Not again!" A loud wail echoed through the tavern as Renji lost a handful of coins at yet another game. "Let me try again. Just once more. I can do it."

The barkeep snorted in doubt but still handed the redhead the pair of dice after he had slapped down another stack of money. Shaking his fist viciously, Zabimaru's master tossed the little ivory cubes at the far wall, both of them jumping back as he called out his bet, eagerly awaiting the turnout.

"Even, Kami save me, please let it be even!"

His cheerful shout of excitement less than a second later indicated that he had indeed won the bet. Hours later, with a smirk borne of a half dozen bottles of hot sake, he collected his doubled wager and stood up, immediately staggering to the doorway and leaning heavily against it, his body feeling nearly ten times its normal weight as he waved and headed for home.

Passing house after house, Renji found his own by sheer luck, something he could have used less than an hour prior, his pockets somewhat empty after his continued loses. He had money saved up in his bedroom so it didn't bother him too much but any loss was an insult. The long haired shinigami stomped up to his place and immediately sat down on the bed once reaching the bedroom, his head spinning and his stomach doing dangerous flops that threatened to unload its happy deep fried fish passengers.

Burping loudly he rolled onto his side and undressed while lying down, a feat he doubted even his captain could do, his pants kicked off and his shirt tangled in his ponytail, a sharp grunt and a struggle later and the cloth lay on the floor while his hair sat in a shambles, the tie flicked across the room accidentally after he had tried to fix it. It was too late for a fight with his own body. The pooped soul stretched out on his back and tugged the covers up to his chin, noticing with some contempt that the sky above the building across the street, was already colouring with the first signs of dawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an early dawn, what some of the elder Soul Society inhabitants called a breeched birthing of the sun, the faintest trickles of it reaching Byakuya's eyes as he sat up in bed, stretching his lithe, powerful form and yawned lightly, ever the delicate flower, even in the privacy of his own rooms. He swung his legs out over the edge and padded to the bathroom, making use of everything he needed to before returning and picking out his morning practice clothes, still donning the traditional black uniform overtop, as well as his Captain's haori. It was a sign of dignity to him. Something he could be proud of because of his devotion to the cause.

A brief knock on the double chamber doors caught his attention and he called for the person to enter, patiently reattaching his kenseikan before turning to face the young boy. It was a saddening sight, to see the loyal servant shaking slightly as he was in the presence of his lord, his arms holding a heavy tray with the elder man's breakfast. Lifting his right hand, Byakuya pointed to the sitting room, the boy immediately moving to fulfill his task, the ceramics tinkling against each other before he backed away and hurried out of the room, the door closing silently behind him.

It was tea and rice, a thick soup and small rolls of omelet spiced with pepper sauce, a favourite of the stoic young Kuchiki. He ate silently as always, refusing to sit as he stalked the rooms he resided in, nibbling delicately out of his bowl as he stepped around furniture and belongings that would have tripped up a visitor to the slightly cluttered living space. He was a neat freak but on days when the sky was dark and his mind was elsewhere, no one could blame the captain for his sudden bouts of laziness.

Leaving his dishes to be cleaned up later, the formally dressed taichou headed for the execution grounds for the second time that week, taking the long way and passing Renji's home on the way, his feet slowing as he approached the building. He could feel the younger shinigami's reiatsu still inside and because of its weak, uninteresting level, Byakuya could tell that the redhead was still sleeping. It was an irritation he didn't need that morning, simply something else to black mark the new vice captain on. He craned his neck and peered up at an open window, his flash step carrying him swiftly as he slid inside the small apartment, managing to find the bedroom by chance, his feet failing him when they came down on soft ground instead of a hard floor.

His landing pad grunted out loud and rolled away from the window, causing the raven-haired death god to fall forward, two bodies and a tangle of black and white material landing hard on the solid wood floor. A grumbled string of curses came from the blanketed body as he pushed the heavier man off of himself, his face a scowl of anger before he brushed the hair out of his eyes and blinked strongly, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Aww, what the hell do you think you're doing, falling into someone's house! And so early in the mor…"

Renji opened his eyes mid-rant and stared noticeably, taking in the sight of his captain, the man's dark haired ruffled but still in its decorative state, his haori lifted up and flipped forward over his right shoulder. He looked as calm as usual, but also seemed loathe to move from where he sat. Dark eyes drifted down and caught a glimpse of the younger shinigami's nude form, Renji quickly noticing and tugging the covers around his waist.

"A..ano, Kuchiki-taichou…is it time for practice already?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Byakuya's too proud to be owned and Renji can't keep track of his masters as it is. I'd only be a burden to their already growing fan bases.

Warnings: Man schmex (which I add to each chapter, to get across to those reviewers I delete, that this fic is indeed YAOI, and not some fighting fic where the men argue with each other and end up the best of comrades). Angst of the Kuchiki variety. Beware. -makes scary ghost sounds-

Notes: This chapter might get psychologically heavy, so please keep in mind the warnings I've given and refrain from flaming. They're pointless and will simply be used for heating the water for the Kuchiki household's communal indoor winter spa.

---------------

"A...ano, Kuchiki-taichou...is it time for practice already?"

The dark haired captain shuffled himself away from his disheveled teammate and stood up, straightening his clothes and hair, his cool gaze leaving Renji's body as he turned his back and gave the younger man his privacy. It was no doubt embarrassing for the redhead to be seen naked by his superior. He doubted he could look Byakuya in the eye when he finally climbed to his own feet and snatched on a pair of pants from the foot of the bed. It was strange, the way the elder man stayed in the room, Renji's mind telling him that the no doubt spoiled and pampered nobleman lacked the experience of being nude with other men. Considering the fukutaichou's upbringing in the poorer area of Soul Society, Renji had had his share of nude experiences, mostly due to bathing arrangements and the lack of privacy.

"C..can you wait for me outside, taichou? I'll only be a minute. There's tea in the kitchen if you wanna make yourself some..."

"It's fine, Abarai-kun. I'll be at the grounds. Keep your time limit to ten minutes."

One step, and the decorated captain was gone, Renji's curtains telling him the obvious way the elder man had exited, his body already gaining on the raised bluff where the execution grounds sat. The morning sunlight shone on the towering pillar, as well as the finely constructed uprights that served as restraints for the condemned. Byakuya breathed deeply of the fresh, somewhat cool air and stretched in silence, the trees even refusing to whisper as the chilly wind blew through them. He was in his own world when alone on the bluff, his memories flooding back and trying vainly to break the barriers he had placed. Why would he need to remember Hisana when training? What good would it do to linger on a past he didn't have the slimmest chance of changing?

His patient reworking of the mental shields was interrupted by heavy huffing and the clang of Renji's soul slayer as it hit the ground, his out of breath appearance seemingly comical to the taller man.

"Abarai-kun. You made it in less than ten minutes. I'm impressed. Please limit your time getting here in the future to the same amount. It would please me to see you in a less tired state however."

"Aa, gomen ne, taichou. I was out very late last night and I haven't had the best luck with waking up so early. It won't happen again."

"Good. See that it doesn't."

The last syllable was barely from his mouth before Byakuya took off towards the unprepared shinigami, bringing his zanpakutou down in a curving arc, destined to be imbedded in the redhead's skull. Renji dodged it easily and rolled to the left, his Zabimaru already out and ready for action, its normal size showing that he hadn't bothered to summon its second stage. There was no sourness between the two men, but the Kuchiki heir found that the younger man could use some practice in the hand-to-hand combat aspects of his being, if only in sword combat on the lowest levels. He had been watching him for years as he continued through the shinigami academy and even after bringing Rukia into their fold, the nobleman wanted Renji to be near him as well.

Howling out a loud cry, the pony-tailed shinigami ran across the minimal space between them, Zabimaru in his outstretched hands. He knew that his captain wanted him in the best of shape and even though it would be a terrible hardship for him to train daily, Renji found that as long as Byakuya trained him himself, the work seemed tolerable. He loved the way the regal man dipped to the side to avoid the sword's bite, his hair shining almost indigo in the bright morning sunlight. He was beautiful to say the least, the fukutaichou's mental admittance to the fact throwing him off balance, as he caught the flat side of the captain's sword across the chest, falling backwards heavily onto his backside.

Dusty and hurt in pride only, Renji lifted himself up from the grassless ground and took a casual stance, one arm behind his back while the wielding arm sat outstretched but low, the zanpakutou's tip a scant inch from the dirt. His eyes betrayed his deep seated thoughts and the elder man caught them as if by accident, his eyebrows raising when he realized the look was entirely feral, a stare only given when the hunter had finally found and cornered its prey. Keeping his collected manner, Byakuya felt like upping the stakes, swiftly switching Senbonzakura to its upended position, his right hand holding it aloft as he stared down the animalistic vice captain. He wasn't about to use his Bankai on the newbie fukutaichou but he could pretend, couldn't he?

"Do I have to force you to fight at a higher level, Abarai-kun? I'm quite willing to do it, but I doubt that you could handle my Senbonzakura's highest range at your current skill level."

The younger shinigami knew that the nobleman had his sword positioned for the Bankai, knowledge of the cherry blossom attack ran like water throughout the academy and even managed to haunt Renji during his last few years in the school, worrying the young man about whether or not he'd ever come close and be chosen by one of the captains. Smirking, the redhead stepped forward and lifted his sword slightly, showing that he neither feared nor worried the attack, still mentally hoping that the dark haired death god was bluffing.

"I can handle anything you can throw at me, Kuchiki-taichou. I might be the new guy around your division but I'm no green rookie."

He punctuated his remark with a growl and a launched attack, watching through his slightly less swift but just as useful flash step as the other man lifted his zanpakutou and disappeared, immediately reappearing behind him and winding his unoccupied hand around Renji's head to cup over his mouth, successfully silencing and stopping him. Both bodies sat in the dust as it settled, Renji's bent forward slightly with his sword arm at his side, Zabimaru's tip buried in the dirt while his other hand held onto Byakuya's sleeve for dear life, fisting in the dense but comfortable material.

"Your frontal attacks are strong with grace and power but you still have little to no protection from the back. You see how easily I subdued you? That should be worked on. Thoroughly."

He let the boy go and stepped back, adjusting his uppermost kenseikan before standing perfectly till, dark eyes boring into Renji's head, the somewhat ashamed face turning away as the redheaded shinigami blushed from the intensity of his captain's stare. Clearing his throat, he turned away from the younger man and replaced the Senbonzakura in its sheath, brushing dust off of his clothes as he spoke, his words slightly muffled as if spoken and not meant.

"Tonight, Abarai-kun, will you join me for dinner? It is customary for the captains to invite their subordinates to dinner occasionally. Because it is your first week as mine, I see it as only proper. Can I expect you and plan accordingly?"

Renji blinked and nodded numbly, sheathing Zabimaru and brushing himself off absentmindedly, the question echoing in his head as the nobleman nodded his acceptance of the other's answer and left, simply walking away instead of disappearing from sight, a sign registering in the young Abarai's mind as acquiescence of the situation. Byakuya neither loved nor hated him, but he respected him enough to not simply flash out of sight. He showed his back to a potential enemy and walked away calmly. The tattooed shinigami chuckled suddenly and left the grounds as well, finding that his chest ached in an almost delightful way in the place where the Senbonzakura's backside had thumped him.

Upon arriving back at the manor, Byakuya arranged his dinner plans with the kitchen staff, their bright smiles and excited nods following him as he left the main house, the four women and two men chattering amongst themselves about the possibility of a new love in their master's life.

The sakura wielding shinigami sighed slightly but managed to crack a happy smile as he headed for his chambers, bathing again but with less relaxation time. He was eager to get the rest of the day moving so he could see the redhead sooner, visions of the powerful young fukutaichou floating behind closed eyelids as he sunk deeper into the warm pool. On a whim, the young Kuchiki slid his right hand under the water and into his lap, gently wrapping strong fingers around his member before stroking it firmly, slowly working the flesh as he moaned out loud, imagining the long haired swordsman on his hands and knees.

In Byakuya's mind, Renji licked at the flushed head of his cock with something akin to hunger, slurping noisily at the slit and tonguing the underside as he stroked it with one hand, the other cupping the elder man's sac gently but firmly, squeezing the warm balls within. The moment his imagined partner looked up at him with his mouth filled and eyes wide but smiling, the calm demeanored shinigami choked out a sharp cry and came into the heated water, his hand moving viciously as he pumped himself for all he was worth, finally shuddering from the release and breathing deeply of the scented air.

It was out of character for the Kuchiki heir to pleasure himself at all, having avoided it ever since Hisana had died. A welcome thrill but a sudden shock to his system, he smiled and got out quickly, flicking the plug at the bottom of the tub so it could drain, leaving the cleaning and refilling to his diligent little servant. After a simple midday meal and an hour of resting in his garden, Byakuya left his tranquil little bit of paradise beside Hisana's favourite stone pagoda in favour of going back to his rooms, changing out of his loungewear to a more formal yukata and hakama, both in a matching muted shade of blue.

He was sure that the younger man knew where he lived and after donning his geta sandals, true formalwear for the greeting of guests, Byakuya stood stoically at the front door of the main house, the gentle but cool summer night breeze blowing his hair off to his left, his clothes doing the same, giving him an air of delicateness as opposed to his normal sharpness.

Renji was on time, which was surprising to the captain, his lithe form draped in a burgundy robe, similar to Byakuya's own but less ornate, his pants a matching colour which reminded the elder man of blood. He shuddered inwardly and bowed to the vice captain, gifting him with a small smile before gesturing towards the open doors.

The redheaded shinigami had never been to the opulent Kuchiki estate and he was quite overwhelmed, his eyes wide as he walked past more rooms than he thought one building could contain, not even realizing that he was only in the main house. The grounds surrounding it contained another four buildings, all attached to the largest one by long, winding corridors. Byakuya's own chambers resided within one of the four outbuildings, his privacy assured because of the distance between himself and the servants quarters.

The dining room was large but not overly ostentatious, the table taking up most of the space, its well used but heavily lacquered surface shining in the candlelight, the wall sconces throwing off enough light that the men could easily see each other. Waiting patiently as Renji seated himself on one side, the decorated captain lowered his willowy form onto the plush pillow, kneeling neatly as they waited for their dinner to arrive.

"I'm pleased that you were on time, Abarai-kun. I hadn't meant for my words to mean punctuality in everything you do, but it is nice to see you behaving."

"Aa, thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Please, I may seem formal when we're in the public eye but you may call me by my first name when we're in private."

The pony tailed swordsman blinked before nodding, sitting back slightly as a young girl walked in carrying a large tray, bending slightly at the knees as she placed it down and bowed to the pair. He stared after her swaying bottom and smirked, slipping his eyes back to the host and breaking into a chuckle as he noticed the regal young man doing the same thing. Byakuya waited until she had come and went a second time before gesturing for his guest to lift the lid, revealing a sumptuous but refined meal.

"Now, she will be gone for the duration of the night. So long as no one is listening any longer, I will insist that you refer to me informally. Now that we are teammates, a friendship is in order, should you wish it."

The darker man ate a small portion of his vegetables and then set his chopsticks back down on their tiny wooden rest, sitting back somewhat to peer at the younger man, waiting for him to respond. A creeping blush and a choked reply proved important.

"H..hai, Byakuya-taichou."

"No 'taichou', Abarai-kun."

"Okay, but if I have to call you by your first name, can you call me by mine? I don't want to feel like I'm insulting you or something…"

Byakuya blinked and nodded, idly digging at his food before looking up with a slight smile.

"I can do that if it would please you, Renji-kun."

"It does. Thank you."

It made the elder man feel better that his comrade had fallen back into a slightly more relaxed pace, his heart stopping its manic beat within his chest. Leaving his mostly uneaten food, the noble Kuchiki stood, causing Renji to stand as well out of courtesy, both men smiling as Byakuya offered a reprieve to the meal.

"I have something to show you, Renji."

The flippant shinigami followed behind obediently, trudging through the long corridor to the end, a windowed screen hiding the well maintained garden beyond, Renji's gasp of surprise making the elegantly dressed host smile warmly. It was a short walk from the doorway to Hisana's pagoda, her small urn still sitting on the stone below it, well bolted to the hard object to prevent it from falling over. Byakuya kneeled beside it and ran one long fingered hand over the edge of the stone structure, caressing it lovingly as he spoke softly.

"This is the memorial for my late wife, Hisana. I come here often to soothe my mind and to simply sit with her when I need company. Being the only heir to the Kuchiki name is a lonely job."

Blinking, Renji knelt down as well, bowing low to the shrine and peeking up at the other man with slight reverence, catching the loving smile on the delicately boned face, his left eye almost hidden by a fall of dark hair. Byakuya knew that it was risky letting the younger man into his personal life but the way he looked when cleaned up and his intoxicating scent combined to make the cherry blossom master woozy.

Leaning forward, he cupped Renji's face in his hands and proceeded to kiss him softly, his subdued moan lost between them as the red haired death god lifted his arms to wind around the captain's waist. The fukutaichou was no stranger to kissing and though he had grown up on the streets and knew a lot of girls, Rukia included, he had yet to sleep with one. He had taken quite a few boys in his time and he felt a sudden panic run through him at the thought of being seduced by the elder shinigami.

Pushing back on Byakuya's shoulders, Renji glowered slightly and stood up, bowing quickly to the shrine and taking off, hurrying to the gate at the far end of the garden and escaping into the dusty laneway, leaving the confused Kuchiki heir staring after him. He could have taken it as a sign that Hisana was displeased, her husband flirting with another man, but he didn't. Instead, he got up and brushed his robes off, walking to his area of the compound and retiring for the night.

The candlelight caressed his bared skin as he laid back against the large pile of pillows, turning onto his left side instead of the right, burying his face in the pillows and forcing himself to fall asleep, unable to get Renji's actions out of his mind and unable to let the memory of his wife rest so he could enjoy himself.

Through a heavy sigh, he felt a tear course down his cheek, angrily wiping it away lest it remind him any further of his sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Um….no, I really don't.

Warnings: Yaoi, oral, UST (unresolved sexual tension, even though there are sexual activities in this chapter), adult language, man-secks. Crack pairing. (Ichimaru Gin/ Ukitake Jyuushiro)

Notes: Please don't kill me. Reviews will revive me, should you decide to be angry. –laughs- I wanted to see Ichimaru and Ukitake together so yeah…this is it. There will be more because I simply love them and even though the chapter ends where it does, rest assured that I'll be working on the next one immediately.

Though the morning was warm, the temperature didn't seem to help alleviate the deep chill Ukitake Jyuushiro felt, his body shivering slightly as he tugged his captain's haori more tightly around himself. Gone were the days of his everlasting happiness. Now the white haired taichou suffered endlessly, usually from the symptoms of a mild flu, to a nearly deadly form of cold that drained him of his energy and filled his lungs with something other than air.

Coughing lightly into his right hand, the light haired shinigami shuffled himself towards the doorway of his office, intending on closing the door so he could sit in peaceful silence, his left hand solitary on the knob before he started to tug the barrier closed and suddenly it was paired with another hand, one much warmer and much more dry than his own. Shocked by the intrusion, he turned to look back and caught a glimpse of hair nearly the shade of his own and a smiling face, immediately recognizing his fellow captain, Ichimaru Gin.

"It's unusual for you to be here alone, Jyuushiro. Where are Kotsubaki and Kotetsu? Normally they're right here by your side."

The ill taichou took his hand away from the other's and turned away, needing to sit down as his body ached for a rest already, the poor form fatigued by the simple act of rising from his chair and attempting to close the door.

"They are both on personal errands for my household. I couldn't find the time to them myself this morning."

There had never been any true form of ill-will between the third and thirteenth division captains and as such, the two had become friends, if only in private instead of publicly. There was no doubt that Ichimaru had enemies among the higher ranked members of Soul Society, and even then, Ukitake seemed to accept him at face value, seeing him as a reliable comrade and a welcome conversationalist on long, drawn out days.

The short haired shinigami smiled somewhat more widely than normal and took the other's avoidance of the door as his cue to enter the neat room, gently closing the aforementioned item so they could talk privately, still mistrusting of the others.

"Sou ka. Considering the time, are you free until Byakuya-dono arrives for the day? I was told there was some sort of vice captain meeting being scheduled in before lunch."

Though curious about what the taller man had in mind, Ukitake waved a hand towards the chair opposite himself, knowing that the snake-like shinigami would no doubt choose to seat himself on the desk instead, a habit he only practiced when with the pale-haired twin blade wielder.

"I have no plans yet for this morning. If you would like to stay, please, feel free. I can prepare tea for you, if you would like."

He made as if to rise from the plush seat and was stopped a second time by a hand on his own, dark eyes flitting up to stare into forever smiling ones, taking the gesture as it came and carefully sitting back down again.

"You stay where you are, Jyuu-kun. I don't have any intention of sticking around for…tea."

The suggestive tone in Ichimaru's voice caused the health challenged shinigami to shiver, his body relaxing unconsciously as Gin's other hand slowly slid up his arm, the other man's entire form slithering closer until he stood with his shins against Ukitake's bent knees, eye to eye and still, the dark set only looked into a pair of grinning slits.

"G…Gin. What are you doing? This is a time for business, not pleasure!"

"Can't it be both?"

Shinsou's master dropped to his knees and slid his hands down the front of Ukitake's pants, purposely running right over his somewhat interested manhood, a low moan floating from the sick man's mouth as he innocently bucked his hips, unaccustomed to such lustful touches.

It was true that the two light haired men were lovers, but because of the obvious social taboo of a business-turned-personal relationship, neither man had told anyone and they continued to meet in secret, usually at their homes instead of the office. Today, it seemed, Ichimaru was more inclined to satisfy his animalistic desires within the walls of the captain's offices, forgoing their usual care and going for broke within earshot of the others.

Once the third division captain had finally slipped his hands around Ukitake's arousal, the long haired taichou lifted his right hand to his mouth, not coughing into it but using it as a cover for his moans, his head gently tipping back as his eyes closed, his previous doubt about the situation starting at work totally forgotten as he panted loudly.

"Ahh…ahh, Gin…"

His words became nearly incoherent as the sneaky shinigami took him into his mouth, easily leaning forward between the other's parted thighs and taking advantage of a helplessly sick man, skillfully slurping around the warm shaft as he squeezed the base tightly with both hands, pressing down on the other's lower body to keep him from thrusting.

Ichimaru was an experienced lover, though he declined to mention it to anyone in order to save face, his skills gone to waste except for the occasional acceptance into Ukitake's bed. Swallowing lightly, the single blade swordsman lifted his lips from the turgid flesh and licked the flushed head thoroughly, keeping his eyes down as he worked and slowly allowing his right hand to fall free of its perch in order to cup the soft sac underneath, gently rolling the twin globes within his palm.

Biting back a sharp cough, Ukitake released his left hand from its death grip on the chair's arm and wound it into Ichimaru's hair, carding through it with slim fingers, even going so far as to tug the pale strands lovingly, occasionally taking a fist full of it and pulling hard when the other man's teeth dragged along his cock. He was a passive lover, usually allowing himself to be serviced and taken as the other demanded, taking the initiative only when aroused into a state of pure want and need.

Through clamped teeth he hissed, barking out a sharp sound as his lover's lips once again wrapped around the entirety of his manhood, taking him in to the base, the light curls tickling Ichimaru's nose before he moaned deeply, knowing it would vibrate just right, sinking into the core of Ukitake's very soul. With a violently inhaled breath and then a deep grunt, the ailing shinigami released himself into the warm, tight cavern of Gin's mouth, shuddering with each additional pulse of thick seed.

Purring like a well loved kitten, Ukitake slumped back in the chair, not noticing that he had sat up just as he climaxed, his chest still moving quickly as he regained the breath he had lost beforehand, still resting his hand in the other's hair as he slowly but lovingly rubbed his thumb against the man's right temple.

"You…are far too giving, Gi-kun. And far too reckless. Kuchiki-taichou could have come in for something. He walked past the window just before I…I did…that."

Ichimaru grinned and chuckled in his innocent, lilting way, generously licking his lips before tucking his lover back into his hakama and straightening the rest of the uniform to match, his own still immaculate.

"I felt him arrive. I was safely behind your desk so he couldn't have seen me even if he had come in. Now, I've got something to do, so just relax while you wait for your wards. They're coming back now."

Jyuushiro barely had a chance to blink before the taller man was gone, his potted plants whispering gently on an unknown breeze, the air no doubt displaced by Ichimaru's flash step. Sighing, the thirteenth captain shuffled to his feet and waited patiently for his subordinates to arrive, the sound of arguing announcing their return to the inner offices.

Having woken up irritatingly early, Renji finished the washing he had set out to do and sat silently against the upright of his bedroom door, knowing that he had a meeting to attend but seriously considering the option of skipping it. The topic was security outside of the Court of Pure Souls and though he wanted to help in any way he could, the idea of seeing his captain again after the incident the night before, simply didn't interest him. Usually, the dark haired Kuchiki didn't show for the vice-captain's meetings unless it was an emergency, so his chances of getting off clean were good.

It wasn't as if the kiss had upset him but he had spent nearly the entire night thinking about it, even going so far as to try his hand at forgetting it completely so he could at least get some sleep. Failing that, he had woken up before the sun has risen and did his washing, something he denied the servants in the Court, not wanting someone else to touch his things. His explanation was that as a child living with others his own age, personal items regularly went missing so he became accustomed to keeping his eye on everything he owned.

Changing into his formal uniform, the red-haired shinigami tied his sandals up and placed Zabimaru at his side, immediately disappearing as he ran towards the meeting hall, appearing just as the doors were about to close and flashing a brilliant smile to the guard to would stand outside to make sure the room was secure. Rolling his eyes, the man allowed him inside without a complaint and then took his place, allowing no one else through until the meeting was officially over.

"Ahh, Abarai-kun. Nice of you to join us."

"Hai, hai. Gomen ne, Ise-san. I didn't sleep well last night. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

The bespectacled eighth division fukutaichou smiled brightly and then tapped her notes, remaining on her feet as she started the meeting. Through yawns and the occasional stab in the side from the overly cheerful pink-haired shinigami on his left, Renji answered questions that were relevant to himself, and went about the morning as properly as possible.

Lasting less than an hour, the meeting ended on the note that the vice captains had been doing a good job but the security needed upgrading during holidays and festivals, times when crime seemed to be at its highest. Waving to Yachiru and promising to take her out for a treat next time he wasn't busy, Renji hurried back home to change, his duties already over for the next few days as a holiday was coming up and there weren't any pending missions to deal with. The vice captains got the holiday and then the day after to do what they wanted, usually working, so long as Hollows still roamed in the living world. The captains themselves only taking the holiday itself.

That meant there would be two days where he wouldn't have to see the elder man. The loudmouthed shinigami rounded the last corner before his home and stopped dead at the end of the walkway, his ponytail flopping over his head as he stopped so suddenly. There, in the outer doorway, stood Byakuya. The light breeze keeping the left side of his face covered as it blew the dark strands across his alabaster cheek, his arms neatly at his sides as he waited patiently, having been there since just after the younger guardian had left.

Renji swallowed and walked the rest of the way, not smiling at the captain but still nodding in acknowledgement of the man's presence.

"Kuchiki-taichou."

"Abarai-kun."

"Is something wrong? I should have come to see you before I left the Court but I didn't know if you were going to be there."

"I was. It was only myself, Ichimaru and Ukitake. They are still in the offices, working on their paperwork, but I have finished my own. My morning duties are not what I've come here for. Please, come with me."

The regal young man gestured in the direction of his own home, waiting for Renji's acquiescence and then flash stepping to the main hall of the Kuchiki estate, his loud subordinate appearing beside him less than a second later. He was getting faster, that much Byakuya noticed.

"The household staff have the day off today because I entertain the other captains on the holiday so they work then. We are quite alone for the day."

"Sou ka. Is it alright if I call you Byakuya again?"

"I insist on it, Renji-kun. As I said, only when we are alone."

A nod was the redhead's reply, followed by a gasp as the dark haired male leaned forward and grasped him by the shoulders, holding him still as he pressed their lips together a second time, loathe to let the smaller body go before he pulled away and stared into a pair of shocked red orbs.

"Kuch…Byakuya. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I choose to. Have I…upset you, by doing so? That was not my intention."

"N…no, not exactly. I'm just not used to that much affection from anyone. It's kinda...different."

Slowly, Renji started to slide back into his state of slang speech and comfort, as if sitting down for a drink with an old friend, his arms lifting to wrap around the small but overly covered waist of his sempai, trying vainly to get an idea of what the elder man was thinking just by looking deeply into his secretive, dark eyes.

"Good. Because I have plans for you. The door to your left will take you to my bedchambers. I will meet you there shortly."

Zabimaru's master nodded and headed in the given direction, still somewhat confused by the other man's actions but reassured that the brilliant captain wasn't angry with him for leaving the night before. With a good shove, he got the wooden double doors open and stepped into the dark but welcoming antechamber, peeking at the furniture and draperies with quiet awe. Everything looked so expensive! The tapestries looked like they were made of silk, the carpets hand-woven. The furniture was all dark wood and stone.

The bedroom was much the same, large hand-carved pieces along with the immense bed, the sheets as satiny as the drapes that hung around it. He slid his right hand across the bedspread before standing away from it, his arms at his sides as he waited for the other man.

The wait was short, the noble shinigami returning to Renji's side with a tray, two cups and a teapot sitting atop it, his face drawn but still welcoming as the redhead noticed a slight smile on the delicate face.

"Out that door there, Renji-kun. The sun is high and the garden is very inviting. I only ask that you hold the door for me."

The younger man snapped to immediately and did what he was asked, holding the windowed door open and stepping out to close it behind the other as he exited and walked towards the pond, avoiding the shrine just in case the same situation happened as what had happened the night before. Byakuya set the tray down and settled himself beside it, using the soft patch of grass on the west side of the pond as his cushion, allowing a large space beside himself for the other shinigami.

"Please, sit down. The tea is white, I hope that is alright for you."

Renji was curious about the other man's homey attitude, never having seen him fetch his own tea before, though with the lack of servants, one had to work for themselves. Pulling his zenpakutou from his belt, the tattooed swordsman placed it down on the grass and dropped himself down beside it, peering into the pond and smiling at the slippery shapes of fat koi beneath its surface.

"That's fine. Whatever's you've got is ok with me." He flashed a bright smile and held out his hands as the decorated captain handed him one of the tiny ceramic cups, quickly giving it a sniff and a sip before nodding his acceptance of the slightly sweetened drink.

A hand on his leg alerted Renji to how close the other man actually sat, garnet eyes dropping from the flowering tree over the other's head to the hand, Byakuya's fingers gently kneading at the well muscled thigh as he shifted a little closer, the scent of him overpowering the tea, a flowery, distinctly sakura scented air, something the redhead immediately associated with the other's Bankai.

He shivered and lifted his gaze to look the captain in the eye, absentmindedly setting the tea aside as he lifted his left hand to curl around the side of Byakuya's neck, his thumb pressed against the man's warm cheek as he rubbed it lightly. The air fairly crackled with tension but neither man seemed inclined to move any further, the only change coming from Renji, as he sensed the sudden increase in reiatsu, his breath quickening before he lurched forward and shoved the other man to the ground.

No sound came from the elder man as he was pushed over, his hands falling to the side as he allowed the redhead his space, still silent even though Renji had successfully straddled his thighs and was hovering barely an inch above the elder Kuchiki's face, red eyes wide as he panted slightly, realizing the spirit energy increase for what it was.

With skilled hands, the pony-tailed shinigami had the top of Byakuya's kimono open, the haori already draped out over his biceps as Renji felt the warm skin for himself, wondering about his own actions but loving the feeling of the strong body between his thighs. It was obvious that the powerful taichou was turned on, his aura nearly orange with lust, Renji's a matching shade, if possibly a single hue darker.

"Gods…Byakuya…am I reading you right? Please tell me I'm reading you right…"

A quick nod and a roll of slim hips gave the smart-assed man his answer, right away turning their encounter into a frenzy, a secretive part of Renji that was rarely seen now out in the open of the garden. Both were thrilled that the high walls kept people from seeing in and with the servants off for the day, they were free to do what they wanted, mostly of which involved torn clothing and grunts of arousal.

Byakuya lifted his hands and wrapped them around Renji's shoulders, pulling him down for a searing kiss, lightly tonguing the other's slick appendage as he moaned deeply, the sound resonating through the smaller man as if he had been hit with the shockwave of another person's reiatsu. He was rarely turned on in such an obvious manner but the other man's proximity and the spiritual scent of his interest had woken up a deeply animalistic want in Renji, his fingers curling slightly as he scratched at the elder man's chest, swallowing down the gasps he created.

With a light snarl, Renji pulled away and sat up, both hands moving to pull his kimono out of his pants, parting it and allowing it to fall from his shoulders, the heavy material pooling over his thighs and around his backside, revealing the dark tattoos that had begun to appear on his upper torso, stretching out across his chest from the breastbone, the lower ones radiating out from his navel. The few other spots were less noticeable but were still there, his biceps, the sides of his neck and his back sharing marks that were less than a few inches in diameter.

Byakuya stared as he had never seen them before, licking his lips as he failed to find the words to either ask the boy what he had done to receive them or whether they were purposely put on his incredibly muscled physique. Not one to stare, the elder man lowered his gaze and slid both hands over the thick waistband of the baggy pants and secured their prize within, enjoying the sharp inhalation as his soon-to-be lover was surprised by the bold move.

"Ahh…Kuchiki-taichou…you're in for one hell of an afternoon…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Ask Ukitake-taichou or Ichimaru-taichou. They both assume I own nothing, so because I have nothing, they give me their bodies as compensation. Usually between themselves, at which time I watch carefully from the end of the bed/table/sparring bench and drool. They're so kind to me. ;;

Warnings: Man schmex, adult language, possible angst of the Abarai variety. And…an odd little quirk at the end of the chapter that is borderline bestiality. No description, just a work safe mention of an incident that happened at an earlier time. Please bear with me. I'm not normally this perverted.

Notes: I'm loving the reviews, people. Keep them coming. Each time I log in and see new ones, it makes me want to continue with the updates. Special thanks to those reviewers who seem to enjoy my Ichimaru/Ukitake pairing. They're lovely, aren't they? Such beautiful light-haired men. Thanks for loving them as well. -gives silvery luff-

"Ahh…Kuchiki-taichou…you're in for one hell of an afternoon…"

The darker-haired shinigami gave another loving squeeze to his procurement, causing Renji to gasp sharply for the last time, his hands moving swiftly to Byakuya's hands, holding them out and above his head as he again leaned forward, his teeth showing in a wicked grin. With a slow rotation of his hips, the pony-tailed swordsman had the elder man groaning softly but insistently, little resistance coming from his trapped state.

"Byakuya, Renji. Please don't make me end this now because you're disobeying a simple order."

A chuckle and a hard downward force upon his wrists gave the cherry blossom master an insight into the mood his subordinate was now in, the hot breath on his ear giving him goose bumps as well as an aching within, his body dying for contact with someone after years of abstinence.

"Hai, Byakuya. But there's not much chance of you dominating me in this sort of situation. I'm sure my attitude towards wanting someone…this way…wasn't mentioned to you by your little sister."

Renji purred deeply and nipped at the captain's ear before sitting up again and moving to stand, his hands moving quickly as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes, only pausing for a second before kneeling and starting in on the other's as well. Once aroused, the redhead was loathe to loiter, so with little effort and less time, he had his sempai undressed and writhing from his generous but teasing touches.

The blush on the captain's face forced a surge of blood to Renji's groin and he moaned out loud at the sight, dropping a hand to stroke himself as if out of habit, the flesh responding by throbbing powerfully in his palm.

Wasting no time, Renji took his hands from himself and ran them lightly over the exposed body of his soon to be lover, ghosting across the tight pectorals and flicking the flat nipples with his thumbs, softly feeling along the man's smooth sides before both drifted to the center of the other's being, gently wrapping around the firm, flushed shaft and giving it a light squeeze, enjoying the strangled gasp and buck of slim hips it caused.

He smirked and lowered his head while shifting to be somewhat more comfortable, his tongue peeking out from moistened lips to lap at the warm head of Byakuya's cock, swiping across it and then slithering his entire mouth over it and taking the rest in with one fell swoop.

To the now slightly inexperienced captain, Renji's ministrations were absolute heaven, something he had neglected to enjoy while with his wife, her hatred of the more personal sexual encounters driving Byakuya to his own hand most times in the past, her devotion and undying love otherwise causing him to see past her declination of being touched intimately. With shaking hands, the young Kuchiki buried his fingers in the other's hair and tugged the tie from the well formed ponytail, wanting to feel the silky strands and certain that the younger man wouldn't object to it.

His grunts and whimpers seemingly coaxing Renji on, Byakuya breathed heavily and started to buck his hips, licking at his dry lips and whispering softly, curses about his inability to hold himself back any longer and a sharply uttered curse to the gods for his insolence slipping past from his tortured body. Less than a minute later, amidst a groan that could have been from pain but wasn't, the Kuchiki heir released himself within the warm cavern, shivering each time Renji's tongue lapped across the oversensitive head.

He breathed deeply and then sighed out loud, draping his right arm over his eyes.

"R..Renji-kun…where did you learn to do such a disgusting thing? Certainly not from your classmates at the Academy…"

The vice-captain smirked and licked his lips again, giving his right thumb a lick because of the tiny amount of ejaculate that rested in its side, slowly slipping himself between Byakuya's legs as he parted them.

"Living on the street gave me a good idea of what people wanted when they were interested enough. I can't say I've never done it before, but that was probably one of my better performances."

Byakuya blinked and smiled slightly, pulling his legs back even further to open himself to the larger man, his arms again draped over his head as he left himself out to be looked at, unashamed of his body and still keeping his eyes on the body of his subordinate, a broad expanse of light scars and well formed muscles, the tattoos still catching his eye each time he took a peek.

"Sou ka. I will not ask for an explanation then. I'll say that I am pleased with what you did for me though. It was most appreciated."

He rolled his hips languidly, forcing his still semi erect member against that of the other, feeling the delightful hardness press back, Renji biting back a moan as he swelled even further. It would have been nearly a year since Renji's last encounter with someone other than the occasional girl that had caught his eye, only a one time fierce coupling and he was loathe to mention that he had experienced more thrill during that short time than he had with anyone else to date, something the redhead figured he would never forget, even if he tried.

Growling under his breath, Renji leaned down and kissed the other firmly, purposely forcing his tongue within the hot space and licking at Byakuya's tongue, fisting his hands in the elder man's hair as he pulled the kenseikan from the soft fluff, straightening it all out as it should naturally fall. He pulled away slightly breathless, his cock feeling sticky against the other's as its clear fluid dribbled forth, his need mounting with each additional minute. He shifted back and gave himself another few strokes, looking around as if searching for something.

"Naa, Byakuya? Do you have anything out here to…ano…you know…ease this a bit?"

The reclined shinigami pointed to his robes, a small bottle of scented oil inside one of the hidden pockets, tucked there for his hands, which became dry after being outside for too long in the warm sun. Renji searched and found it happily, uncorking the bottle and giving it a sniff, the scent making him lightheaded as it overwhelmed his senses.

"Ahh, arigato…"

He sat back on his heels and dribbled the cool liquid onto himself, keeping the pouring hand clean as the other became slicked with the substance, firmly stroking it along his length and shivering as it dripped down along his sac, tickling the soft hairs there before he scooped it up and added it to his already wet cock. After setting the bottle down on a level rock beside himself, the red-haired swordsman capped it and ran his first two coated fingers along the cleft of Byakuya's rear end, viciously forcing them inside as he found it hard to hold himself back.

A grunt of pain and a shift of slim hips told him that the elder man was indeed discomforted by the action, a small victory for the somewhat put down swordsman, an easy bit of revenge for being tossed to the ground so many times in the last few weeks. Renji wriggled the slim digits inside the tight hole and lowered his body enough to gently kiss the captain this time, purposely being more gentle than he truly felt, wanting the elder Kuchiki to enjoy his touches, not look upon them with contempt.

He removed them once there seemed to be less resistance and with that hand on his cock and the other on the ground beside Byakuya's head, the pony-tailed shinigami pressed himself up to the soft pink portal and entered, gritting his teeth against the onslaught of absolute pleasure, one so strong that he swooned again, a faint blocked by sheer force of will. His partner grimaced and inhaled deeply, spreading his legs slightly further before lifting his hands to bury themselves in Renji's hair, pulling the younger man down so they could be touching as much as possible as the redhead now held himself up with both hands, fully seated within the tight space.

"Ahh…Bya…Byakuya…gods…"

The tattooed sword master gasped, licking his lips before pressing them against the other's, sealing them together as he pulled himself back from the warm surface of the captain's ass and then claimed it again, thrusting deeply and earning himself a sharp cry from the normally silent taichou. He gritted his teeth against the obvious tightening of the abused passage and slowed nearly to a stop, feeling himself becoming far too aroused and worried about an accidental release.

Having been the dominant in his past relationships, the regal Kuchiki heir was unable to contain his cries and grunts of pain at the unusual sensation, his hands gripping far too hard in the vice-captain's hair, Renji's growls of arousal mingling with light snarls of pain, disliking the pain of having his hair torn out by a zealous lover. Angrily, he pulled away, sitting back on his knees as he bodily pulled his sempai up into a sitting position, his cock driving further into the slim form as the man's weight came down upon it, his arms latching themselves around the redhead's neck as he clung on for dear life.

With each subsequent upwards thrust, Renji missed that delightful spot inside the elder man's body, purposely rolling his hips for the last few and striking it dead on, something that required more skill than he thought he possessed. It resulted in a beautiful change in the dark haired shinigami. His face flushed darkly and his mouth hung open as he panted, his fingers gently curling in the soft hairs at Renji's neck, his cock giving powerful throbs each time he was poked in that special way. He knew the end was near when he could feel himself tensing up and with a low but incredibly erotic moan, Byakuya surrendered himself to the younger man and released, pouring his seed between them in short bursts, shivering lightly as it tickled at his overheated skin.

Renji meanwhile, was lost in his own senses, the scent of the other's release thick in his nose and the cries of ecstasy adding fuel to the fire before he tossed his head back and held the smaller form down upon his lap tightly, snapping his hips in a most violent fashion as he emptied into the willing body, feeling himself slip out as he became flaccid, the telltale dribble of precious fluids following right behind.

He was a gentle man when the time called for it but he was a rough and tumble lover, his arms sliding up Byakuya's back to cradle him as he set him down upon the soft ground, removing himself from between his legs and fetching his clothes, suddenly desperate for a bath but not because he was disgusted, simply dirtied.

"A…ano…I.."

A slight rustle and Byakuya was on his feet, already slipping his kimono on overtop of his soiled body, forgoing the pants so that they wouldn't become ruined by his bodily fluids, the top part of the outfit much more easily cleaned than the latter. He bent over gingerly and with a slight frown scooped up the tea items, ignoring the fact that they hadn't even gotten the chance to enjoy it, giving a light tip of his head towards the main house.

"If you would like to bathe Renji-kun, the facilities are inside. Please, feel free."

"Aa…hai. Arigato."

Renji figured that because he had time off anyway, he could lounge for a short while in the man's bath and then go back home, intent on spending the next two days practicing with his zenpakutou, working on the more power heavy techniques and hopefully mastering them.

He picked up his own clothes and followed the already stepping away captain, enjoying the sight of his bare feet, as if any section of nude skin on the nobleman were a point of arousal, his own kimono quickly tossed over his shoulders and tied closed, if only for modesty's sake.

"Are you going to be joining me, Byakuya? I wouldn't mind seeing you in the buff a little more."

Renji chuckled as he slid his way back into the cool bedroom, dropping his clothes where he was instructed to and hurrying to catch up to the swiftly walking captain, inhaling deeply of the lightly scented mist in the baths, sliding the screen closed behind himself before taking a seat on the closest stool and starting his pre-wash.

There was no denying the attraction the redhead felt towards the elder man and his eyes roamed needlessly as he scrubbed with a warm cloth, working more diligently on the substance coating his belly, a blush rising in his cheeks as he saw the cherry blossom master doing the same, as well as washing his more intimate places with some care. He laughed softly and picked up a bottle labeled as soap, pouring a small amount into his palms and rubbing it through his damp hair, moving fast to rinse it back out before the suds ran into his eyes.

Washed already but waiting for his subordinate, Byakuya turned slightly and watched the larger form as he finished up, again eyeing the tattoos with interest. He could see the few on the boy's back now and noticed that they were mirrored on both sides and from front to back, a definite pattern but they were far too bold to be the form of tattoos men had done to their own bodies. Normally a true black mark will fade to a duller shade after being more than a year or so old and though these looked fresh, they were healed. He cleared his throat and stood, holding his hand out to the other screen that barred their way into the largest of the rooms.

Obedient as always, Renji hefted himself off of the stool after setting things neatly back the way they had been and followed his new lover, certain that that was what they were now, since no man would normally allow the other person from a simple romp stay for a bath. He stared when he finally came into the tiled room, giving a low whistle and immediately stepping into the deep pool, hissing as the hot water came into contact with his somewhat chilled skin, the water in the first room being much lower in temperature than what he was currently sitting in.

"Ahhh…this is so nice. I'm kinda jealous, Byakuya. I don't have a bathroom nearly this luxurious…"

The kenseikan decorated shinigami slid himself in on the far side and spread his legs as he settled onto the underwater bench, smiling broadly at the man's lack of etiquette, indicating that the loudmouthed swordsman was finally comfortable with him.

"It's a benefit of being part of a noble family, Renji-kun. This land has been in my family for generations. I can hardly remember a time when there were any fewer then ten of us living here. With the exception of myself and Rukia now."

Renji nodded and dipped his head back, lifting his hair to sit outside of the water now that it was clean, his arms draped up over the rim of the sunken tub, one line of black on each bicep as well as one on each shoulder, a wide space between them no doubt waiting to be filled with more. Byakuya bit his tongue and did the impossible, betting his curiosity against himself as he asked what had been niggling at him since that afternoon.

"Renji-kun. Your tattoos. Are they manmade, as in, created purposely by someone? Or have they come about…due to other means? They are quite intriguing."

The usually pony-tailed fighter flinched slightly and lifted his head from its reclined position, slowly peering at his arms and then his chest and belly, his right hand moving over to lightly trace along the set above his navel.

"They're not just tattoos. They're a…mark, of ownership of sorts. They belong to Zabimaru."

Of course Byakuya had heard the name of the boy's zenpakutou before and his eyes went wide at the mention of ownership, blinking rapidly as he digested the odd information.

"They belong to your zenpakutou? Are they shared marks? Does Zabimaru also carry such body art? How did they come to be on your body?"

The young Kuchiki was beside himself with curiosity but it seemed his young lover was easily giving up the answers, albeit somewhat gratingly, his teeth clenched after hearing the last question.

"They were put on me during my first encounter with him. His…divine form, is an ape with a snake for a tail. They're two different personalities and they're both very…dominant. I guess each sword has its own method of becoming one with its new master. Zabimaru's was a more intimate battle. One of body more than mind."

It took less than a second for the brilliant sakura wielder to realize what the other man meant, his face nearly frozen in a grimace of disgust. He switched back to the ever revered taichou mode and sat up more regally in the steaming water, not upset with what had happened earlier in the day and then being hit with such a realization, so much as horrified for the young vice-captain. There were odd ways for the creatures to procure their new masters but this was certainly one of the more taboo forms and though he considered himself well read on the subject, Byakuya balked at the mere idea of it.

"Renji, are you telling me that those marks were put on you following a sexual encounter with your zenpakutou when it was in its avatar form?"

The matter-of-fact way Byakuya said it hurt the suddenly quiet shinigami and he nodded, idly scratching at the ones on his chest, their slithery shapes itching for some unknown reason, the feeling coming from all sides as he blinked, noticing that the marks on his chest slowly filled in another two inches, creeping towards those below his shoulders, both sides seemingly eager to meet up with each other.

"Hai. It was the only way for me to properly take in his power. Bankai will be the next stage in the relationship between us."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I do own a mental image of what Zabimaru had done to Renji in the past and though I've done numerous things to extinguish its disgustingly arousing ideas, it remains deeply lodged in my subconscious, along with Ukitake and Ichimaru, who, as gentlemen, try to act more dutiful and out-sex the dirty monkey.

Warnings: Adult language, adult situations, mansex, past-building and general inane humour. SPOILERS um…for everything? –laughs-

Notes: Yeah…that was nasty. I won't describe the monkey sex unless someone expressly asks me to, and even then it's gonna take quite a bit of cajoling to make me do it. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys keep me going. Small side note: I'm going to make this a longer fic than I had planned, if only because my other fics have recently come to an end, with the exception of one, and god knows, it's gonna last forever. –dies-

Ichimaru Gin snorted as hair once again blew into his face, a delicately boned hand lifting to brush it back as he smirked in his slightly serpentine way, closed but seeing eyes taking in the entire situation before him with utmost interest. From atop the largest of the Kuchiki clan buildings, he had watched the sixth division captain and his subordinate as they romped together, keeping a close eye on Byakuya as the elegant shinigami had moved in the throes of passion, something he doubted he would ever see again, what with the man's wife dying so long ago, rendering the dark haired nobleman into forced celibacy. He was suddenly pleased with himself for moving out of Ukitake's office and coming to the Kuchiki estate so quickly, an odd thing to do considering he was less than liked by the clan head, but his obsession with watching the other shinigami seemed to win out.

Had he not have been busy with his own lover, the silver haired swordsman would have been inclined to interrupt and join them, but because things had gone on as they had, he was content to simply watch and enjoy, his left hand draped over his groin in an attempt to belie the urges he felt rising from underneath the stiff material. Very little amused him as much as seeing two lovers together, ignorant to their audience and going about their rendezvous as if they were the only two souls left in the world.

He chuckled lightly as the men retired into the walled compound and left him alone for the time being, long legs stretching out before he flickered off, running back to the offices with the hopes of finding Jyuushiro still at his desk. Things didn't have to be continued in the warm office, but they could certainly be spoken of and planned for a later date. Shinsou's master dropped to the ground just outside of the Court's gate and turned suddenly, flitting a passing gaze over his right shoulder, his smirk remaining regardless of the form resting against the outside wall.

"You're back awfully early, dont'cha think, Ichimaru? You wanna tell me what you're doing skulking around here instead of relaxing like the rest of us hardworking guys?"

There was no doubting that the snake-like captain's hackles were up and he inwardly hissed at the much taller man, taking in his ruffled appearance with great distaste. He had never truly cared for the eleventh squad captain and though he was a valiant fighter and worthy of a taichou-class station, Ichimaru loathed him still, a deep-seated hatred that was well etched into his being.

"Good afternoon, Zaraki-taichou. I didn't know my comings and goings were being recorded. Is there something you need?"

He turned and faced the giant of a man, unafraid of his towering form and grizzly attitude. He was by far one of the most dangerous members of Soul Society but hardly a threat to the wise and unassuming third division captain.

"Nothing _I_ need, I just don't like the way you jump around the place like you own it. Remember that the rest of us have to behave, so get off your damn high horse."

The much larger man chuffed indignantly and flickered a heavily scarred gaze over the lithesome form of the third division captain.

" 'sides, your long haired piece of ass left already. He was headed home."

A nod and a flick of the wrist later and the light skinned shinigami was off again, desperate to be away from the towering oaf, the feeling of growing reiatsu making him somewhat edgy. In the end, it was easier to avoid Kenpachi than it was to actually argue with him. Luckily enough, the young pink haired fukutaichou wasn't with him, or there might have been an interesting quarrel.

He changed his direction once hearing of his love's new location and made it to the modest estate in less than a minute, walking proudly up to the front doors and knocking politely, only bothering to let the ever present third seat officers answer the door before brushing past them, his eyes smiling in their uplifted way but his mouth was a sour frown, showing just the amount of contempt he had for the nosy pair. Nothing was worse than irritating servants and essentially, that's what they had become ever since the untimely death of the division's fukutaichou, Shiba Kaien.

The layout of the stately but refined home never changed and the serpentine captain knew it as well as his own, following the well lit hallway to the very back room, twin doors blocking his view of the white haired swordsman. Despite snarls of imminent death and of the ever grinning captain being an enormous booger, Ichimaru pushed the doors open and stepped through, firmly shutting them again and effectively cutting off contact with the annoying but ever vigilant and loyal subordinates.

Fevered grey eyes lifted from their stare out of the large window, the sickly shinigami's frail but still powerful form folded onto the plush window seat, his haori discarded and hung up on a hook near the door to the baths, as well as his outer black uniform, leaving the pale skinned swordsman in a light yukata. Ichimaru couldn't help his gaze as it lowered to take in the thin appearance of the man's legs, his eyes finally opening as he was alone with his lover.

"How are you feeling, Jyuu-kun? You look paler than this morning."

"You needn't concern yourself with my welfare, Gin. I'm quite satisfactory at the moment. I bathed once I returned home and the cool water seems to have worked well."

"Ah, sou ka. Nothing I can get you then? We don't need you dropping suddenly for no apparent reason. Keep up your strength and such."

The short haired shinigami grinned adorably and slipped his shoes off at the door before stepping up onto the raised hardwood floor, silently slipping out of his own haori and leaving it to puddle at his feet, his sleek form finding a space between the thirteenth division taichou's legs as he spread them, a light purr issuing from him as he settled comfortably. There was a brief meeting of lips and a smile from the longhaired guardian before Ukitake spoke again, his voice hushed as if he feared someone overhearing their conversation.

"Iie, there's nothing you can get me right now, Gi-kun. Just having you here right now is comfort enough, though I doubt my third seats believe the same. They caused a ruckus when you arrived, did they not? I could hear Sentarou calling you names. They're such children when it comes to protecting me."

"They're worth having, Jyuu-kun. I know how hard Kaien's death was on you and you need them. Even as support if nothing else. Besides, they keep things interesting around here. You're so solemn without the life they give."

The ill shinigami frowned slightly at the mention of his deceased vice captain but gave in to the kiss Ichimaru was offering him, his hands lifting from his sides to wind around the other man's neck as he purred deeply against him, strung as high as a bow and just as likely to snap under the right ministrations. He pulled away only when etiquette dictated to and with a light blush, looked away as his snake-like lover buried his face against his neck, nibbling at the soft skin and licking at his jaw line.

"Mmm, Gin…did you lock the door? Kiyone will come in with tea in less than an hour and she'll catch us like this."

A low growl and a shifting of bodies had Ukitake's attention as he was violently undressed, the belt untucked from his robe and the thick folds parted to reveal his nude form, his blush deepening and embarrassment hardly lasting as skilled hands fondled him into a state of pure arousal, blood red eyes staring him down even from their position as the eternally smiling shinigami kneeled between the other's splayed legs.

Ukitake managed pained whimpers and a squeaked retort when he was groped particularly firmly, his head tipping to the side and his arms clutching the cushion as if holding on for his very life, fingernails denting the thick material. It was hardly a fight to arouse the long haired swordsman but Ichimaru found it thrilling anyway, the scent of the other man thick in his nose as he left him for a brief second to undress and fetch the small vial of oil he kept in the inside pocket of his haori.

Sleepy eyes followed him and flared with cognizance as the stoppered tube was produced, hips working fiercely as Ukitake writhed on the comfortable seat. Though hardly reduced to begging, he knew what urged the other man on and he used it to his advantage, happy to be loved and to give love in return, even if he remained on the dominated side of the relationship. His right hand drifted to the apex of his thighs and he stroked himself lovingly as the third division captain came back over, not putting on a show but keeping himself aroused and in the game, his eyes slowly closing as a somewhat chilly hand caressed a bare thigh, the sharp intake of breath harsh in the silence of the large room.

Before he slid himself down to the cool surface of the window seat, Shinsou's master gestured for his lover to turn over, his right arm winding around Ukitake's waist and showing him how he wanted him, on his hands and knees with his behind deliciously presented, the long, luxuriously silky white hair parted over each shoulder. In the past, the younger shinigami had used said hair as a noose, and as a bridle of sorts, using it against his lover as if punishing him for having it. It was nothing Jyuushiro complained about, inwardly loving the attention and affection, even if it was somewhat stranger than what he had gone through in the past.

A swift flick of his wrist and his shinigami uniform was in a pool at his feet, Gin's smile once again back in place as he kneeled behind the elder guardian and massaged his buttocks, giving each cheek its share of attention before leaning forward and biting the pale flesh, earning himself a grunt of pain from the normally stoic shinigami.

"Gin…"

"Hai, hai. I know. No marks, Jyuu-kun. I'm just playing…"

The smile following Ukitake's light reprimand was replaced by a grimace and a light curl of his upper lip, his eyes falling closed as he edged himself forward slightly, his entire body tensed as the other shinigami slipped two slicked fingers into his tight passage, a low sigh escaping him as a loud expellation of breath as they were suddenly removed again, an annoyed look glanced over his shoulder before the younger man smiled and let go completely, the unmistakable sound of slicked skin being stroked preceding the sharp pain of penetration.

Luckily, the window seat was large enough to easily accommodate two slim figures and as he lowered his upper body to the pillows, Ukitake groaned out loud, a sound that hardly ever came from his non-complainant body, light shivers wracking his slim form as the change in position made the depth of penetration even greater.

Such was the relationship between the two shinigami, Ichimaru taking what he could and Ukitake enjoying every second of it regardless of the pain it caused him, vainly trying to stay stretched out to keep his body from cramping up in the middle. A sharp cry came from the long haired swordsman as fingernails dug into his hips and violently pulled him back to meet a powerful thrust from the younger man, his teeth gritted immediately afterwards as he fought to stay silent, not wanting Sentarou and Kiyone to come running with the idea that their captain was being harmed.

Humbled by the sensual act, Ukitake slipped his right hand down to his crotch and gently stroked himself in time with Gin's thrusts, the soft motions soon turning to a frenzied action of pure need, his mouth open and panting loudly, each forward movement met with a hard shove backwards. It was a side of him that the thirteenth squad captain would never let his comrades see but it was so true to his nature, his youth having been spent between the sheets with many of his friends, most notably the eighth division taichou, Kyouraku Shunsui.

With a barely contained cry, Ichimaru slumped forward and latched his teeth into his lover's right shoulder, his hands leaving the warm hips to hold himself up on either side of the smaller body, his own hips tightly pressed against the other's round behind as he emptied himself in the tight, wet depths. He was hardly a gentle lover but Ukitake loved every minute of it, the vicious bite increasing his arousal until he bit his lower lip and grunted into the pillows, releasing thickly onto the cushion, warm white cream dribbling from his fingers into the somewhat large puddle below himself.

He shivered to dislodge the lightly chuckling third squad captain and rolled onto his side before sitting up straight, avoiding the wet spot and stretching as the mark on his shoulder pulsed painfully, a perfectly molded set of indents showing the obvious appearance of teeth. He winced as he lifted a hand to feel them, offering a nasty glare back at his smirking, sated lover.

"Am I to assume that these are not marks, Gi-kun? What have I told you before?"

"Ahh relax, Jyuu-kun. No one will see them once your clothes are on. You still bathe alone right?"

Ukitake nodded and stood, excusing himself with a slight bow as he made use of the facilities, coming back in a clean yukata and bringing Ichimaru's clothes and shoes to him, a soft knock at the door causing him some alarm, grey eyes wide as they regarded the thick wooden objects.

"Hai? Who's there?"

"Sentarou, Taichou! I've come to see if you need anything before Kiyone comes with your tea!"

Gin broke out in deep, rumbling laughter as Ukitake continued to glare at him, gesturing for him to get dressed because his 'servants' tended to come in without permission when they deemed it necessary. The short haired shinigami's laughter was cut off as a ruckus finally started outside of the room, Sentarou's gruff voice punctuated by Kiyone's higher female voice.

"Sentarou! You didn't bother them while they were in there did you!" The sound of a wicked punch followed her harsh squeal. "Baka! If Ukitake-taichou's comfortable with Ichimaru-taichou, leave them alone!"

"Look how you're letting your feelings interfere, Kiyone! Taichou's in there alone with him! Who knows what sort of danger he could be in! I'm going in!"

"You are not! The tea's not even ready yet! It'd be rude! ….but of course, maybe Taichou's being told to say those things. Open the door, Sentarou!"

Ichimaru had barely enough time to throw on his uniform and tie it up before both third seats came in, hands on the hilts of their swords and eyes wide, searching every nook and cranny before kneeling in front of the longer haired man, hands and heads down in extreme respect.

"Forgive us for barging in, Ukitake-taichou, but we only feared for your safety!"

The white haired swordsman rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand, the other gesturing for Gin to slink off, the other absolutely willing to be out of the spotlight as he wanted nothing more than to lie down for a long nap, his body drained of energy and craving a deep rest. With a wide smile, he left through the open window, gone from sight before either shinigami could look up to see him again.

"Would you like your tea now, Taichou? It should be finished."

"Hai, Kiyone. I'll take it outside. The garden is still warm even though the sun has begun to set."

Both seats jumped to and bolted from the room, leaving Ukitake to brood by himself, his shoulder and lower body throbbing from the harsh love he had received, a small smile pulling at his lips as he wriggled to feel the dull ache between his legs. A minute, maybe less, and his comfortable silence was disturbed a second time, loud arguing echoing through the hallway towards his rooms.

"I'll serve the tea, you booger! I don't want your dirty hands touching Taichou's cup!"

"Why you little child! I'm much larger than you, so I should be the one giving orders! Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you can assume every daily duty as if it's a natural thing to do! Men can do housework too!"

"Well then I'm going to leave Taichou's laundry for you to do tomorrow! And the rest of the squad's too!"

"Even the bedclothes!"

"Even the workout clothes!"

"IIE! That's your job! Women do the laundry!"

"BAKA! You just told me that women don't have set jobs anymore! You're a man! Suck it up and do it for Taichou!"

"Ahhh, hai! For Taichou!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I'd need a titanium chain to hold Byakuya and Renji would hardly allow himself to be left out of the fun. –sighs- They're gonna be the ruin of me. They're so expensive to keep…

Warnings: Sorry about the Ukitake and Ichimaru smut only in the previous chapter. I was feeling…silvery. I needed something a tad different but rest assured, I'm back to switching between them all now. Oh and um…adult language, silliness of the Abarai variety. No mansecks, but only because I was feeling wordy, not horny. –laughs- Please enjoy it anyway.

Notes: HOLY HITS! I can't believe this fic has only been going for two months and there are that many hits! I love you people! –gives kisses and random sparklies- More chapters to come so please, keep reading!

Though their bath had ended early enough, Renji had declined to stay the night with his new lover, needing to return home and get his things in order for the picnic he and the other vice captains participated in on the holiday, having only a few scant hours until his normal bedtime to get his treats ready and clothes set out. With a light kiss and a hurried wave as he took off, the redheaded swordsman left the Kuchiki estate and returned to his own home, quickly changing into less formal clothes and stalking to the kitchen to begin.

He had purchased the items he needed earlier in the week and along with the fresh fish that had been delivered to his home that morning, he could begin the delicate little finger foods Izuru looked forward to, a specialty the pony tailed shinigami had picked up while living with the other children, the perfect way to stretch what little food they had into delicious morsels.

Once satisfied with their consistency, Renji set everything aside to cool atop the counter and got out the large handled wicker basket he used to carry them in, carefully lining the bottom with white cloth and broad cherry leaves, leaving it all to wait until early the next morning, when he would layer them all inside and heft it down to the Court's large garden.

Exhausted but absolutely thrilled with himself and the previous day, the young shinigami undressed and climbed into bed with a content sigh, burying his face in the pillows and snuggling the covers around his warm body, a little annoyed with himself for having to leave the welcoming offer of Byakuya's bed, not to mention more time to cuddle with the beautiful nobleman. If anything that day, Renji had learned just how flawless and delicate his captain truly was underneath his chilly demeanor.

He was snoring nearly before his head hit the pillow and to the young fukutaichou, who had initially feared working with the deadly and cold sixth division captain, things seemed to be taking a turn in his favour.

"Do you think he's awake, Momo-kun?"

"Ah, hai. Renji's usually on time for the picnic. I don't think he's been late yet."

"Yeah, but he's never been a fukutaichou for it before either. Maybe he just slept in-"

The short haired third division vice captain looked up at the larger man's front window just as a tousled head peered over the sill, one hand tossing a tiny wrapped package down at him which he barely caught, the scent of cherries and sweet bean paste drifting through the air. Kira Izuru smiled and waved back with his other hand before opening it up, the delicate little treat neatly prepared and just waiting to be eaten, its fate decided as the cheerful but shy boy downed it in one piece, chewing quickly and licking his lips.

"Wonderful as always, Renji-kun! Now, hurry up! We're gonna be late for Ise-san's opening speech!"

A grumbled response was all he received as the window was dragged closed again but no sight of the redhead was seen again until the front door slid open and basket in hand, Renji stepped out, dressed in a blue and green yukata, his hair pulled back and tied with a thick length of cloth, its ends draping over his shoulders as the wind caught them.

"Hai, hai. Ise-san's got more wind than most of us. I'm surprised she's allowed to give the speech at all. Why not give it to Kusajishi-fukutaichou? Least she'd make it interesting."

The tiny girl to Kira's right smirked before giggling out loud, wagging a reprimanding finger at the tallest among them, enjoying the friendship they all shared.

"Renji-kun. Ise-san's the best read out of all of us, and there are some vice captain's that couldn't make it. Otherwise, I'm sure Yamamoto-dono would have had Matsumoto-san or Shuuhei-san do it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ready to go, Kira? You can't have any more of these things until we get settled in, after all."

"Hai! I'm coming."

Almost the best of friends since their academy days, the three shinigami left in the direction of Seireitei and entered the Court through the main gates, brightly coloured streamers marking the way as they walked the short distance to the grassy area, Momo waving as they were waved at and Kira nodding his greetings, still somewhat shy around the other vice captains, even though he had been around them for ages already.

It was the perfect way to entertain the division members while their captains were being catered to at the Kuchiki estate, the servants already setting up for the grand gathering when Renji had left the night before.

With a light grunt, he placed the basket down with the other wrapped desserts and headed back to where Kira and Momo had settled into the grass, the blond carrying on a hushed conversation with Hisagi Shuuhei, a welcomed friend of his ever since the facially tattooed fukutaichou had saved him from Hollows, only to be overshadowed by Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin, during their Hollow training in the real world.

He got a harsh jab in the shoulder and a pointed finger as Renji indicated that the eight division vice captain was about to speak, a book tucked neatly against her chest by one arm as the other was held above her head, the small crowd immediately becoming quiet.

The young Hinamori managed to stay awake during the twenty minute ordeal but her male friends did not fare so well, each receiving a sharp jab in the side as she poked them out of their dazed stupors, a broad grin on her face as she assumed the innocent role, ignoring the glares of hatred each man leveled her way.

At the clap of her hands and a salutation of "Itadakimasu!", the bespectacled fukutaichou welcomed all of her comrades and let the party begin, hungry and giddy shinigami all stalking towards the food tables, delicious treats from each one set out on display, Renji's served wrapped in a cherry leaf, Kira's manju buns handled carefully so as not to disturb the light powdered coating and Momo's sugary yokan sliced by a member of the fourth division and handed out with a dollop of sweet cream on top.

Each of the three picked out a flavoured drink and went to sit back down in their respective places, half of Renji's treats gone by the time Kira finally got comfortable, his lips covered with powdered sugar and a spot of cream resting on his chin, something the skittish blond fukutaichou found endearing until Momo leaned in and wiped it off.

"These namagashi are delicious this year. I think Matsumoto-fukutaichou made them. What else did you get, Kira-kun?"

"A..ano, I think it's a monaka from thirteenth division. The third seats make a dessert and bring it over in memory of Kaien-dono. It was his favourite."

Renji furrowed his brow for a brief second before downing the rest of his own handmade sakura mochi, quickly setting his plate aside and falling backwards to rest in the cool grass, his hands crossed behind his head and a weak smile on his face.

"I'm really happy with the way things're going in my division. I like working with Kuchiki-taichou. He's really nice when he wants to be. I guess he likes me."

The other two shinigami gave him a shocked look before breaking into a fit of giggles, the fifth division vice captain holding a hand over her mouth as Kira snorted into his own, trying not to spill his drink as he rocked back and forth.

"Renji-kun! That's the nicest thing I've ever heard anyone say about Kuchiki-taichou! He's normally so cold to everyone. How'd you get him to be nice?"

The redhead sat back up and draped his hands over in his lap, now embarrassed for being too open with his description, a light blush warming his cheeks.

"Nothing really. Just spent a bit of time with him yesterday. You know, tea and stuff. He's entertaining the captains today."

Neither of the others believed him but they nodded placatingly anyway before turning to the short fourth division member who stood behind them, handing him their empty plates and cups before going back to their conversation.

"Yeah, he does that every year. That meeting yesterday was supposedly to up security in the area for holidays and such but here we are, all partying as if nothing was asked of us. I feel kinda guilty."

"Ah, Kira. You felt guilty the day Ichimaru-taichou chose you for his division instead of some other candidate. Give it up. We love ya, no matter what's going on."

The blond dropped his head a bit and nodded, grinning widely as he was patted on the back by the larger man and cuddled against by the small brunette, gaining some enjoyment from the smile that was given by the loudmouthed redhead, knowing that if nothing else, he had his friends to support him.

With neither a smile, nor a nod, Kuchiki Byakuya held an arm out to offer his comrades entrance into his largest of sitting rooms, hot tea already set out on polished trays, as well as sweets and other handmade delicacies, casually settling himself into a single person plush chair while the others picked out their desserts and were served the lightly flavoured tea, milling about somewhat before sitting comfortably, the cliques within the rank separating and sitting with each other.

They had all shown up, save for Genryuusai-dono, at varying times before the scheduled hour, even Ukitake, who's body was willingly cooperating with him, and whose third seats had refused to allow him to sit alone in his room for a fourth day in a row. Though 'alone' hardly seemed the word for it, considering the occasional visit by the long haired captain's lover, of which sat neatly to Ukitake's left, one hand holding a steaming cup of tea while the other rested familiarly on the sickly shinigami's thigh.

It was still a secret from the others but given the tightness of most people's lips and the obviousness of Ichimaru's loving attention, made it hard for the thirteenth division captain to keep himself from blushing during the gathering. An unfortunate thing for him, since the rest of the high-class shinigami found it a rather interesting topic of conversation.

"Ukitake-san, how have you been feeling lately? I have hardly seen you for anything other than the occasional visit."

"Quite well, Unohana-san. I've had Kiyone and Sentarou doing most of my errands so you may have seen them in your division for supplies and whatnot."

"Hai, I have seen them. You are very lucky to have such caring third seats. I am very pleased that you are well enough to join us today."

A blink and a small wince came from the white haired shinigami before he smiled broadly and gave a short bow while remaining in his seat.

"Ah, hai. Arigato. It's wonderful to see us all together again."

The fourth division captain bowed gently and walked back to her seat, smiling at nothing in particular and putting most of her attention to the tea that was handed to her, her right hand holding the cup as her left rested softly atop the servant's wrist, gaining herself a bright grin from the delicate young girl before she was again fluttering off, her tray held tightly against her chest.

So motherly, thought Ukitake. Perfect for the fourth division captain and a true outline of the kindness that seemed to be slowly seeping from the rest of Soul Society.

Reined in by the few shreds of dignity and politeness he still possessed, Ichimaru replaced his hand on his lover's thigh, smiling wickedly as he usually did as he sipped the tea, scanning the room with slightly slitted eyes, red orbs gathering the looks he received and taking in the regal form of their generous host, the dark haired nobleman sitting with his legs crossed, his hands draped over his lap.

It irritated the snake-like shinigami to see the sixth division captain sitting in all his formal glory, something he found immensely distasteful, considering that he had come from Rukongai, as well as most of the other captains, and the display of riches and heritage irked him deep inside. With a light snort, he leaned towards the ailing taichou and purred into his ear, being as nonchalant as he could.

Most of the captains were the quiet type, Soi Fong sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back against the front wall, a small cup of tea resting on her knee as her sense of balance and poise kept it level enough not to spill. Aizen Sousuke, of whom Ichimaru still held enamoured feelings for, was smiling politely as well, tea-less but purposely so, a heavy mug of water sitting on the table to his right instead. The other shinigami had found out early of his allergy to the herbal teas sold in and around Seireitei, and so water was his preferred beverage of choice.

It was a mixed and matched jumble of the remaining captains, Komamura Sajin, Kyoraku Shunsui and Tousen Kaname sitting together, chattering on about their daily activities outside of the Gotei 13, with the remaining three shinigami sitting alone but on the same large couch. Hitsugaya Toshirou with a sad frown on his face, no doubt loathing the fact that he has to spend the entire day with the other adults, Zaraki Kenpachi, with a wide grin on his face and a handful of treats from the main table, busily devouring them at a pace that disgusted his left-hand side teammate, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

After a brief laugh at Kenpachi's expense, mostly due to the amount of food he had eaten during the course of the day and the speed at which Byakuya's servants had to work to keep his sake bottle filled, the day ended, happily for the first time in ages. There were usually an argument or two to deal with, accompanied by a fistfight between the eleventh and twelfth division captains, neither of which remembering much of it the next day.

Ukitake managed a small fake smile as he was led from the large estate by a warm hand on his arm, his unoccupied hand lifting in thanks as he received a nod back from Byakuya and disappeared behind the high wall that surrounded the Kuchiki estate.

"Like goddamn butterflies, they are. Just flitting about trying to look pretty before they go home and preen each other's wings. Makes me sick sometimes."

Kenpachi grumbled deeply to himself before giving a firm bow to the noble sixth squad captain and jumping up and over the wall, unable to make a proper exit for himself, even amongst his most trusted of comrades. Byakuya only sighed and shook his head slightly as the others left the area, a hand on his shoulder causing him to halt and turn his head slowly, feeling the warmth of it and feeling oddly curious as he had seen the other taichou off already.

"Naa, Kuchiki-taichou, you look a little bit stressed. Anything I can do to help?"

The kenseikan toting captain smiled slightly and gave a brief look around them before wrapping an arm around Renji's waist and gifting him with a light kiss, from which the redhead blushed and smiled warmly.

"That's more like it. I spent so much time with the other fukutaichou today that I needed a bit of love. I can only stand Kira for so long before he strangles me with shyness."

Byakuya chuckled and moved to walk back inside, pulling the younger swordsman with him and securing the door behind them, locking it for the night as the sun was slowly setting and he'd have no more visitors for the remainder.

"Kira is Ichimaru Gin's fukutaichou, is he not?"

"Hai, the thin blond guy. I've known him since I was in the academy and he's all right, but I think Ichimaru-taichou's hard on him. He's sorta…withdrawn, I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm sure he's being taught the proper way to act like a vice captain, Renji. Ichimaru's somewhat less orthodox than some of the others but he's certainly not a tyrant."

"Ah, whatever. I just feel kinda bad for him is all."

Reaching the Kuchiki heir's bedroom, Renji looked around and smirked, winding both arms around his lover's shoulders as he whispered, knowing that the man's servants were still hanging around nearby, leaning in closely enough to suckle at the left earlobe.

"Is there anything you can do for me to make me forget Kira's depressing moods? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

His answer came in the form of a wicked grip on his behind, both of the elder man's arms firmly latched around his waist as he took advantage of the smooth but firm flesh, breathing heavily and smiling where the currently nibbling fukutaichou couldn't see.

"I'm sure I can think of something, but tonight Renji, you will not be the instigator."

He traced the visible tattoos on the redhead's chest as he spoke, utterly jealous of them now that he knew how the other shinigami had received them.

"I'm determined to see how loudly _I _can make you howl…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I swear. Zabimaru owns my soul and Ichimaru owns my body. My mind though…that's another thing altogether. It's dirty, menacing and dangerous to society, both living and Soul. The only person interested with it, by any slim chance at all, is Zaraki Kenpachi. And he's a naughty boy.

Warnings: MANSECKS. Adult language, adult situations, creepiness and angst of the Kira variety.

Notes: When I started this fic, I never thought it would go this long. Many thanks to all of the readers, reviewers and tolerators of my filthy ramblings. If I could personally give each of you smexy shinigami-style luff, I would.

"I'm determined to see how loudly _I _can make you howl…"

The red-haired fukutaichou was so shocked by his lover's admission that he forgot how to respond, simply pulling back and staring as if struck by lightning.

"N..nani? Taichou?"

"You heard me, Renji. Get undressed and lie on the bed."

With a tiny squeal of delight, the pony-tailed shinigami snapped into action, pulling away from his groping lover and disrobing as he walked towards the overly large bed, hefting his lithesome form onto the satiny covers. On all fours he turned to look back at the elder man, auburn eyes smoldering with lust. How exciting, to be ordered around by the normally submissive taichou! He fairly shivered with lust.

"You're staring, Byakuya. Like what you see or something?"

The low purr building in the Kuchiki heir's throat gave the former Rukongai resident just how excited the other was, Byakuya's clothes removed faster than the younger man could see, his somewhat chilled rear end suddenly warm again as his lover molded himself against him.

"In all honesty, Renji, I love what I see. And I love what I feel." Large hands gripped and squeezed the young Abarai's behind, garnering a moan and a grind backwards from the vice captain.

"Ahh…what brought this on? Could you not handle a day without seeing me, or what?"

Instead of answering, the cherry blossom wielder slipped himself away from the other's warm form and fumbled in the bedside drawer, bringing out a jar of salve and setting it aside for later use. He had purchased it especially for their sexual sessions and it was a flavoured lotion, as opposed to the simple leather oil they had been using. Though perfect for lubricating, the oil was unpalatable and Renji had, on more than one occasion, mentioned his distaste for licking at his lover's cock after stroking him off with it.

Byakuya returned to his place against Renji's pert ass and gave it a playful grind, wedging his arousal between the slightly parted cheeks, enjoying the ambient heat that emanated from the redhead's tight little pucker. It was nearly maddening, being so tolerable of the other's lust and being the willing participant in Renji's claiming of him, but in the end, Byakuya had dreamt of the moment when he would be able to take the boy as he had so often been taken in the past.

He rested his entire form over the other's back and licked at his neck and shoulders, viciously biting down at the juncture of the two, lapping the dented skin and giving a matching mark to the opposite side. The snarls from his fukutaichou only egged him on further as his right hand slipped down to slowly but firmly stroke the younger male, breathing heavily in his ear as he grinned, a sight Renji couldn't see but could certainly hear in the other's voice.

"I'm surprised that you've given yourself to me so eagerly, Renji. It's not your first time being taken like this, is it?"

The younger man shook his head and turned it a bit, still wriggling his hips back for more stimulation, his eyes half lidded as the delicious grip on his cock slowly sucked away any coherent thoughts he may have had.

"Nah. I was kinda popular in the academy with both guys and girls. Me and Kira tried a few times but he's so fucking timid and all. Oh…and there was Zabimaru too…"

Byakuya heard the zanpakutou's name mentioned and stopped his loving ministrations, sitting back up onto his knees and scooping up the salve, uncorking the top and dipping two fingers inside, intent on torturing the fukutaichou as much as possible before his release. Especially now that jealousy seemed to consume the proper side of his mind.

It was something the nobleman had never engaged in with his late wife, her mention of the entire act being distasteful keeping him from pursuing the endeavor in any way shape or form, even forgoing simple sexual contact and exchanging it for simply holding the small woman in his arms and lightly kissing her hair. To Byakuya, the act of taking someone in such a filthy way, was exciting, and though he was no virgin to the dominant act himself, he merely preferred the submissive side, the stimulation and ease of arousal keeping him happily at the brunt of his lovers' demands.

He held his breath as he roughly slipped the slim digits into the redhead, gritting his teeth as the younger man gripped them with a tightness the young Kuchiki thought would rival that of an untouched woman, slowly withdrawing them and again violating the constricting ring of muscle, twisting them around to fully coat him. Byakuya was larger then Renji, width wise, and he doubted the boy's ability to take him without preparation, feeling oddly compassionate in his lust-blinded haze.

The sultry undulations of Renji's hips did nothing to quell his raging arousal and ignoring the grunt of displeasure from the younger shinigami as he slipped his fingers from him, the kenseikan toting captain took himself into his slippery fingers and stroked quickly, only enough to provide sufficient lubrication before holding the other's hips with his clean hand and plunging in as deeply as he possibly could, leaving no doubt of his desire to claim the pony tailed fukutaichou.

"Ahh, Renji…"

"Fuck, Byakuya! You're like a goddamn horse! Ease up a bit, will you?"

The somewhat icy chuckle from behind him caused Renji to silence himself, lowering his upper body to the sheets and bucking back against the slowly thrusting taichou. He was actually thrilled with the discovery that Byakuya was wilder than he had expected, but the underlying burn of pain in his behind masked his feelings of admiration.

"Jeez, you could've warned a guy, huh? S'not like I do this everyday or anything…"

"Quiet, Renji."

The vice captain bit his lower lip as he rocked back against the other, feeling the bed creak as the nobleman's pace increased, low shudders echoing down Renji's back as he was fucked so deliciously, his mouth open against the lightly scented pillows, breathing in deep gulps of air as he fought to remain somewhat silent.

He could feel his lover's hair brushing over his back as the smaller but more lovely form again draped over his back, both hands roaming across the younger man's body, tracing each of the half formed tattoos as if memorizing them. They were beautiful, he had to admit. But they irritated him as well, knowing that someone who wasn't himself created them, an inhuman incarnation no less. The mere thought of Renji beneath a form Byakuya couldn't imagine caused him to growl lightly, nearly inaudible and unnoticeable save for the changes in his movements.

Zabimaru's master was aware of the changes and he relished them thoroughly, clenching his inner muscles around the object that invaded him so intimately, earning himself a sharp intake of breath from the formal taichou, as well as the gift of a warm hand circling his cock, Byakuya using his position to both of their advantages.

Though slower than what the redhead would have done, it was a sensual, exciting situation anyway, Renji quickly finding his release with a shudder and a guttural cry of the dirtiest street words, the intensity of it making his knees buckle slightly. Byakuya had expected as much as sped up the cadence of his pistoning, taking his lover almost violently, using the spasm within the other's tight sanctum as needed stimulation, his seed coming hard and thick, filling Renji with his sweet, sticky essence.

He was nearly silent in his orgasm but it didn't seem to bother the younger man, the grin obvious on his face as he rolled onto his side and clenched his buttocks, keeping the seeping fluid from escaping any further, resting up on one elbow to look over his sweaty but beautiful lover. With his eyes closed, Byakuya resembled an carved figure, something designed to adorn hallways in a noble house, or to stand alone in a garden, surrounded by blooming plants and water.

He smiled happily and leaned forward for a light kiss, licking at the elder man's lower lip before suckling at it, red eyes smiling as well as he let it go and claimed the soft mouth, moaning quietly as his upper hand traced the lovely curve of Byakuya's hip.

"Mmm, I think we'll have to do that again sometime, taichou. It was sorta really hot." He chuckled out loud. "Probably the best time I've ever had as bottom. Can't say it's happened a lot though."

"You're rambling, Renji. And you called me taichou again."

"Eto…gomen. Habit, you know? Speaking of which, I need to get to the bathroom. Which door was it again?"

One delicate hand lifted out of the sweaty mass of nobleman and pointed to the furthest door from the bed, a tiny bit of light coming from around the jamb as if there was a light on just beyond it.

"Aa, arigato."

Words were lost on the dark haired captain, his light snores already sounding throughout the room as he snuggled the closest pillow, one leg hiked up to keep himself more comfortable, the enticing curve of hip and ass making Renji lick his lips a bit before he headed to the latrine, dead set on finding a washcloth and some warm water to clean himself up with before he made himself comfortable in the Kuchiki heir's bed.

He remembered the last time he had accidentally dripped something on the elder man's haori and the glare he received for it was enough to freeze flames. Wiping up with a sturdy cloth, he laughed to himself, rinsing it out and padding back to the overly large piece of furniture, easily sliding himself up against the other's back and draping an arm over his waist, protective of that which belonged to him, even while sleeping.

"Are you sure the boy is alright with this, Gin? I'd feel absolutely terrible if he was upset about it in any way."

The long haired shinigami sighed softly, contentedly cuddles within the grasp of his younger lover, the snake like taichou lightly nibbling the shell of his ear.

They had spent the better part of the night engaged in coital pleasures, a phrase used by the elder man as Ichimaru grinned adorably and then laughed, loving how formal the stoic thirteenth division captain could be.

"Naa, Jyuu-kun. Relax a little bit. Izuru trusts me enough to spend time with my lover, without the need to check in with him. Besides, who's the taichou and who's the fukutaichou?"

"True enough, I suppose. Forgive me. I forget sometimes what it's like to have someone to watch me so closely. Sentarou and Kiyone not included."

The shorter haired captain lifted his hands from Ukitake's shoulders and slipped out from behind him, gently laying him back against the pillows as he padded naked to the double doors that lead out into the corridor, throwing a light yukata around his shoulders and tying it loosely, enough coverage given by the decidedly short garment to provide him with some sense of dignity.

"Speaking of which, they should be here right about-"

"TAICHOU!"

"-now."

Too enamoured by the view Gin's robe provided him, Ukitake barely registered the loud yell before the doors opened lightly, two pairs of eyes peering in as if worried that they would inadvertently walk into something private. The ill taichou sighed softly and rested his head back, dark eyes following the other captain as he moved back to lie beside him. The barest hint of buttock curved out from under the short yukata and Jyuushirou felt the familiar stirrings of arousal from between his legs, luckily the sheets had been pulled up over his lower half, an after thought in case of a situation such as this.

"Come in you two. You're standing in plain sight while huddling in the crack there."

The two third seats parted the doors and stepped in with their heads bowed, quickly falling to their knees and bowing more formally, something the captain loathed but tolerated. Kiyone, whom he secretly favoured over her male counterpart, lifted her head and smiled, enjoying the sight of the two silver haired taichou together.

"Konbanwa, taichou! We only came to see if you needed anything before we retired for the night. Though we're perfectly aware that Ichimaru-taichou could fetch things for you if you so desired-"

An elbow in her side caused the girl to jump and glare at her attacker, the bearded shinigami giving her a look that suggested she had just committed social suicide, his voice a harsh whisper as he tried to explain the infraction to her without allowing their captain to hear.

"Baka! Captains don't fetch things for themselves! Don't assume that Ichimaru-taichou'll do the jobs we're supposed to do! We can just stay up until they fall asleep!"

"Ah, no! I don't want to disturb them while they're together, remember? It's rare that taichou's so happy so quit being dumb, baka! We'll just make sure they don't need anything _before_ we go to bed!"

"Ingenious! Let me ask!"

"No! It's my turn!"

"It is not! You asked if they needed anything before they left for the picnic!"

Ukitake stared in disbelief, unable to tell the two shinigami that he had indeed heard the entirety of their conversation, allowing them that little bit of dignity, if only to prevent another argument between them. He cleared his throat loudly and leveled a slightly irritated look upon them, leaning back into Gin's embrace as the younger captain slipped an arm around his waist.

"I'm fine for everything tonight. You may go if you've finished everything else. I'll expect you both here bright and early tomorrow morning to help the lower seats with the clean up in the garden. I believe the fourth division has the day off due to their hard work prior to the festival?

Sentarou spoke up first, turning to the side to stick his tongue out at the younger seat.

"Hai, taichou! Unohana-taichou instructed us all accordingly when we arrived with the desserts this morning."

Fuming, the young Kotetsu returned the other's gesture before smiling warmly to their captain and standing back up, assuming that the conversation was finished when Ukitake nodded his approval.

An argument erupted immediately following their departure and through the heavy wood of the doors and he and his lover could still hear the two fighting like children. Though smiling, Ukitake shivered as Ichimaru's tongue ghosted over the shell of his ear, licking at each indentation before flicking the lobe gently.

"Maa, so loyal, Jyuu-kun. I wonder, will my Izuru will ever become so devoted to me?"

"Probably, if you treat him right. C…can you stop that please? I can hardly answer you while you're distracting me."

The younger shinigami pulled away with an odd look, one the thirteenth division captain associated with hurt.

"Gomen ne. I'm just playing."

"You're always 'just playing', Gin. Some days I don't know how I keep up with you."

The cute taichou rested his chin on the other's shoulder and nuzzled the side of his face purring as softly as a content feline.

"It's alright. You're plenty young, Jyuu-kun. You just have to let yourself go sometimes! But for now, I think sleep sounds more fun than additional cuddles. Ne, _Ukitake-taichou_?"

He was teasing the elder man and Ukitake knew it, rolling onto his back and pulling the other down to settle in, one hand combing through Gin's short hair, the other curled up under his arm, keeping the snake-like shinigami tightly against his side.

Two people worried for his sake was enough for the regal captain to endure, but three? He inwardly sighed and relaxed for a long night of uninterrupted sleep, the only true relaxation he ever really allowed himself. However involuntary it seemed in the end, his body ignorant to everything surrounding him, other than his softly snoring lover.

Having left the gathering when Renji and Momo had, Kira had gone home and set aside the treats he was asked to take home with him, the quiet fourth division shinigami handing out 'care packages' to each of the fukutaichou as they left. He was grateful as he declined to eat too much while in the company of his friends and after his little midnight detour, the blond had planned on a cup of tea and a funeral for the sweet little delicacies.

As it was, his plan succeeded, though success was hardly what the poor blond had in mind as he peered over the sill of Ukitake's bedroom window, dark eyes filled with tears as he again caught his captain in the embrace of the other beautiful shinigami.

He climbed down slowly, sitting against the wall directly beneath the window, on the sloped roof that lead outwards to the walkway between the division headquarters, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms draped over top, giving himself a place to rest his chin.

It wasn't fair. He knew the two men were lovers at one time but he had doubted it once joining the third squad and becoming to dangerously close to the eternally grinning captain, warming his bed on more than a few occasions and sharing feelings with him that bordered on true love.

The young fukutaichou was happy that Ichimaru was also happy, but at what price did that happiness come? Miserable moods and countless nights spent crying alone in his chambers? Toying with fake smiles and pretend contentedness when speaking with friends? Kira found that he was too devoted to the elder man to give up on him completely, sniffling pathetically as he tried to stifle his sobs, worried about being heard by the sleeping captains.

It was just too delicate a situation. If anything, Ichimaru loved both men, and loved them nearly equally, to Kira's mind at least. When honestly, and obliviously to the young blond, the short haired shinigami had unspoken motives, things not even mentioned by the playful taichou.

Hefting himself back onto his feet, the boy gave one last peek into the window before turning away, seconds from running back to his own quarters and forgoing tea and sweets, wanting the comfort and darkness of his blankets. He turned on his heel towards the east and stopped, his eyes wide and the hairs on the back of his neck rising, the feeling of panic welling up in his throat.

Turning back again, he found the third division captain grinning adorably at him from the window, resting his chin in one upturned hand, his head cocked off to one side. Frozen where he stood, Kira could only whimper like a frightened child, too scared to even reply to his powerful sempai.

"Maa, Izuru. Did you have a nightmare?"

The boy shook his head, his bottom lip quivering from the soft voice.

"Hurry back to bed then. Ukitake-taichou will be upset if you wake him."

Kira swallowed and nodded again, licking his lips as he finally managed a reply, his normally meek voice even quieter because of his embarrassment and fright.

"H...hai, Ichimaru-taichou. I'll go right away."

Gin chuckled and turned away from him, allowing him the ability to leave without being watched, his smile curling into something more sinister as he climbed back into bed behind the elder male, snuggling against his warm form.

From a proper standpoint, the third division captain was being cruel to the boy, allowing him to see he and his lover together and yet loving the young blond in his bed on some nights as well, using him as a comfort when Ukitake was too ill to play, toying with Kira's emotions for his own entertainment. From a proper standpoint.

In retrospect, thought Gin, he had never been proper. Sacrifice and noble actions were best left to those who enjoyed them.

Debauchery and self-serving greed, now those were a lifestyle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! In fact, I could have owned them at one time, but because I've been chanting this 'I don't own them' thing for so long, I've begun to actually believe it.

Warnings: Humour, adult language. ANGST. Mentions of death. Self-decision over a certain character's birthday, since it's unknown to us at this point. Spoilers for everything up to the latest/current manga chapter and anime episode (filler included, even though I don't have 'living world' characters in this fic). I'm just covering my ass here people. –grins-

Notes: Thanks again everyone, for believing in this fic and not brushing it off as simple garbage. I've read some real doozies on this site and in the beginning, I thought I was crazy. Turns out, they're the crazy ones. I'm certifiably insane. And also, I've decided to deviate from my original theme of 'set in the first few months of Renji's duties as vice captain'. It's true, there will still be RenjiByakuya in this fic. But as of late, IchimaruUkitake has made itself a dominant force, as well as other characters and other love situations. Please forgive me and feel free to complain. I'm open to suggestions, but so help me, if you complain about the characters at the end of this chapter, I'll scream. They're absolutely untouchable. Sacred. They're sacred.

* * *

"Oi, Kira!"

The blond third division member turned his head and smiled weakly as his friend came running up the pathway towards him, both men having just attended the vice captain's meeting and were heading off to spend their Saturday as they wished. A week had passed since the young fukutaichou had caught his captain and occasional lover in bed with Captain Ukitake and he seemed to be slowly coming around, much to Renji's delight.

"Ohayo, Abarai-kun. What do you have planned for the day?"

Renji leaned over once catching up and breathed heavily, brushing dust from his clothes as he had kicked up a large amount of it.

"I don't have anything planned. That's why I was trying to catch you."

"What did you have in mind?"

The redhead smiled and snatched Kira's hand, immediately running off in the direction the younger boy was headed anyway, his smile sending light shivers down the timid youth's back.

They blew past the gardens in the center of the courtyard and Renji stopped abruptly when they reached the gates of Seireitei, acknowledging the gatekeeper there and being allowed entry into Rukongai, the young blond balking slightly as he dug his heels into the dusty ground.

"Abarai-kun! Where are you taking me?"

"Relax, Kira. It's only Rukongai. I know this place like the back of my hand. Don't worry."

His words hardly soothed the boy as he was dragged into the depths of the lower caste city, dark eyes peering everywhere at once, trying to determine who was a threat and who wasn't. According to his calculations, only one person remained on his non-threatening list, and that man was currently pulling him deeper into a world he hardly knew.

"Here we are!" Renji yelled after finally stopping. "Just the place to spend a Saturday afternoon. Na, Kira. What do you think?"

The sheltered fukutaichou looked up at the business' sign and blinked stupidly, the large words advertising alcoholic drinks and betting games. Certainly not a place the blond would ever spend time, with or without friends.

"Ano, Abarai-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to gamble."

The taller man grinned broadly and stepped forward to push the door open, tugging his comrade in behind him and lifting his other hand in greeting to the rowdy men inside, each one recognizing the vice captain and leering at his small friend. Kira could feel their eyes roaming over his body and he inwardly grimaced, wishing he could get away and go back to his original plan of walking home.

"Yo, Abarai-fukutaichou! What's with the fresh ass?" The ugliest, in Kira's eyes anyway, asked. "I never seen ya come in here with anyone before."

"Fuck off, Karachi. Dontcha recognize a fuckin' vice captain besides me when ya see one?"

Kira was shocked by the slur to Renji's voice when he was around such rude people. It was strange, going from his normal, somewhat proper speech to a type of thug attitude. The familiarity between the men was a bit more comforting but he still felt terribly out of place.

"You're a goddamn liar, Renji. He's no fuckin' shinigami. Doesn't matter that he's got the uniform on."

The redhead snorted out loud and stepped up to the man, letting his friend go to smack the oaf in the back of the head, earning a loud snarl and a rise out of the barfly.

"What the fuck, Abarai!"

"Cantcha see his fuckin' zanpakutou? You must be a real goddamn moron if you don't recognize the third division's fukutaichou."

At the mention of Gin's squad, the entire bar quieted down, putting Kira in a bad place, his face reddening and his body shrinking in on itself, trying to hide his absolute embarrassment. He was proud to be a shinigami, especially one under Ichimaru Gin, but in a place where rules hardly seemed to matter, he was only a name.

"You're Ichimaru-taichou's?" Karachi asked, moving towards the boy with a pathetic look on his face, a mix of fear and loathing. "Yo, I meant nothin' by that, kid. I honestly didn't think ya were much to look at is all."

He got another slap from Renji, to which he growled and rolled his eyes, catching his misuse of words again and trying to compensate for it immediately.

"Ano…what I meant to say was…"

He looked up to the blond's outstretched hand and blinked stupidly, backing away slightly when he finally did notice the sword on the boy's belt. He straightened when he realized that the young shinigami was only offering him a handshake and right away took hold of the small boned hand in his own meaty one, shaking it firmly but not angrily, unable to take his eyes off of the other's dark set,

"Kira Izuru, sanbantai-fukutaichou."

"Ano…Fukuoka Karachi. Just Karachi really."

"Nice to meet you, Fukuoka-san."

The larger man nodded and grunted the same as he let go of Kira's hand and backed off, hurrying to the bar where he yelled at the bartender to get two drinks ready for the vice captains and god save his worthless hide if he takes too long. Renji only chuckled as he watched the blond move back to his side, noticing the small grin on the boy's face.

"You're a piece of work, Kira. I remember when you tried that line on me. I saw right through it. I guess Karachi's too stupid to know when he's being talked down to, ne?"

"I suppose so."

He got himself a slap on the back from the tall fukutaichou and smiled warmly, feeling better than he had in a long time, even if he was still in a strange place surrounded by gruff, unfriendly men. Renji took a seat on an empty stretch of tatami and waited a moment before looking around for the dealer, his drink set down by Karachi and Kira's deposited in front of the blond with a mumbled apology.

The man running the cho-han bakuchi didn't smile as he approached them from the bar, seating himself across from the boys and picking up the die, noisily dropping them into a bamboo cup and palming the top, giving it a vicious shake. Kira watched excitedly as he sipped at his cold drink, a locally made beer that wasn't entirely palatable after having sake for most of his life but it _was_ booze and it _was_ Saturday.

The pony tailed vice captain dug in his robes for a moment before slamming a stack of bills down on the mat, peeling a few off of the top and tossing them into the designated place in front of himself. His bet placed, the dealer turned the cup upside down and brought it down on the mat, eyeing the brightly haired shinigami with some interest. No one in the bar particularly trusted that special abilities weren't used by the loudmouthed swordsman, but they liked his money well enough to ignore it.

Renji licked his lips and looked to Kira, who only shrugged as he had no idea what was going on. He smiled warmly and looked back at the dealer, the ruffled man looking even less impressed.

"Cho."

The man lifted the cup to reveal a three and a four, the total of the two die thrilling the young fukutaichou.

"Yatta! Again!" He took his winnings from the elder man and put half on his pile and placed the rest back in the betting area. Already, he was up to twice what he had previously bet. "You should try this, Kira. It's fuckin' fun!"

The blond only shook his head and looked around as he again winced at the flavour of the beer, resigning himself to an interesting, if somewhat confusing and boring, night. At least he was spending time with his friend. He needed to feel needed and if Renji continued on his current path, the chances were that the younger boy would be dragging him home after a long night of failure.

* * *

Freshly bathed and ready for a day of relaxation, Byakuya dressed in his lightest hakama and kimono, the warmest of the midseason months finally upon them. He performed the small ritual with his kenseikan and after a quick breakfast, ventured back out into his garden, immediately kneeling before his wife's memorial. He had been remiss in visiting her and he felt deeply saddened by it, but as of late, his mind had certainly been elsewhere.

"Forgive me, Hisana. It's not as if I've forgotten you. I've been very busy. As life moves on here without you, it grows ever busier."

He smiled slightly and reached into the pocket sewn into his sleeve and withdrew the small orange he had taken from his breakfast tray, lovingly setting it upon the base of the stone.

"Rukia is doing much better now. Ukitake has been visiting her often and she has finally gone back to serving the thirteenth squad after her absence."

He bowed lower to the hewn rock and then stood, brushing his legs off and moving back towards his home, turning only slightly to look back at the heavily laden branches of the cherry tree, free of blossoms but covered with thick, green leaves.

"She's smiling again, Hisana."

And the boughs swayed in the non-existent breeze.

* * *

It had been a long week for Ichimaru.

His back ached and his chest was slightly sore, a half dozen yellowed bruises still showed on his pale chest. He scratched idly at them because they itched under the skin as they healed. Such an irritation, really. He knew that letting the longer haired captain be the aggressor in their relationship for a change was dangerous, but he hadn't counted on him being positively feral when given free reign. An interesting turn of events nonetheless.

He walked lightly, as always, through the streets of Soul Society, trying to find his beloved Jyuu-kun, playing a game with himself as he blocked out the man's reiatsu and tried to find him the old fashioned way. He whistled to himself as he rounded the last corner before the gates to thirteenth division came into view, the sign sitting still in the dead afternoon air.

There were two shinigami on the steps outside, both he recognized, the blond one smiling politely and bowing towards him, the other turning and staring slightly with wide, dark eyes, her bright smile fading as soon as she saw the sneaky captain.

"Ohayo, Ichimaru-taichou!"

The snake-like shinigami slid up to stand before the two girls, grinning down at them through silver bangs.

"Ohayo, Kiyone-kun." His head turned to regard Rukia, whose face gave him an idea of how frightened she was of him, still worried for her life because of the strangling sensation she felt each time he came close to her.

"Naa, what's the matter, Kuchiki-kun? Not gonna give me a hello?"

She bowed immediately before straightening and running off, hurrying into the division building. Gin could only smile at her as she fled in fear, his eyes gravitating back down to the loyal, young Kotetsu child.

"Tell me, Kiyone-kun, is Ukitake-taichou inside?"

She stood at arms and nodded quickly, eager to please her captain's lover. If he was happy, taichou was happy. If taichou was happy, he wasn't coughing and lying in bed.

"Hai, Ichimaru-taichou! He returned this morning after going into the city for a few things."

"Oh? He was feeling good enough to go out by himself?"

"He looks very good today, taichou. His colour has returned and it's been days since I heard him cough last."

This news excited the ever-smiling captain and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very good. Run along now, Kiyone-kun. I'm sure Sentarou-kun is lonely without you by his side, ne?"

The girl blushed slightly before bowing a second time and running off, heading around the back of the building, knowing that she used the servants entrance instead of the front doors. It was endearing but irritating to have them so devoted to their captain and Gin doubted that he could tolerate them for much longer.

Chuckling softly at the sudden flood of naughty thoughts, the third division captain walked into the cool building and headed towards his lover's rooms, passing frightened squad members who were relaxing on their day off. It was almost sexually thrilling to see people run frightened from him. He licked his lips and approached the white haired captain's double doors, knocking lightly before simply walking in.

"Jyuu-kun?"

"I'm in here, Gin! You caught me in the middle of something I'm afraid."

The ill captain called out from his sitting room, ankle deep in fabric, basket upon basket of clippings and sewing notions surrounding him as he diligently worked on a random seam. Stepping into the room, Ichimaru blinked, his eyes opening for the first time in a while as he took in the odd situation. It was certainly a hobby he hadn't expected his formal lover to engage in.

"What're you up to, Jyuu-kun?"

He gently kicked aside a rather large basket of material cuttings and sat down beside the elder man, leaning over what he was working on to kiss him softly, eyeing the design he was stitching into the dense canvas-like cloth.

"It just came to me while I was lying in bed this morning. Next week is Kaien's birthday and I was thinking that I would finish the embroidered obi that he asked me for."

Ichimaru blinked slightly and looked from his lover's oddly grinning face and then to the cloth, the white material densely stitched in red and gold. Shiba Kaien's favourite colours. It didn't bother the younger man that his lover was sewing something for someone else. What bothered him was the fact that Ukitake spoke about the wild eyed, dark haired fukutaichou as if he still existed. It had only been a few months since his death but it honestly worried the cheerful taichou that his lover still may not be in the proper mind about it.

"Naa, Jyuu-kun?"

"Hmm?" he barely looked up from his work as he shifted slightly closer to the other captain in a friendly manner, enjoying his company.

"How're you gonna give it to Shiba-kun? He's kinda d-"

"I'm going to tie it around his marker when I visit him this afternoon, Gin. He always liked receiving his presents early. I made a matching one for Miyako as well. It's there on the table."

The sneaky captain nodded and picked up the more delicate item, passing it through his hands and peering at the tiny stitches, nothing he could do even if he practiced. He was clumsy with precise things.

"If I come with you, can we play afterwards?"

Ukitake stopped his stitching and tilted his head, peering around a thick lock of white hair.

"Are you sure you want to play, Gin? I can still see the bruises on your neck there. Have they not healed yet?"

A chuckle and an adorably pink blush, something the elder man doubted anyone else had ever seen before.

"They haven't, but I'm still ready to play. I miss you when we're not together, Jyuu-kun.."

"Hai, hai. That's fine then. Just…let me finish this up and we can go. I want to be back before dark so Sentarou and Kiyone don't worry."

"Yatta! I'll sit right here and watch you then! How exciting! We get to go visiting!"

He folded the woman's item up neatly and set it back on the table, leaning back in the large seat and snuggling into the various piles of cloth that decorated the furniture, content to wallow away the next little while watching the ill captain finish his loving work, knowing that they would be leaving soon enough, the utter kindness and minute sadness in the thirteenth division captain's eyes telling him that he was eager to get it done.

* * *

The burial grounds for residents of Seireitei was separate from that of Rukongai's, segregated by means of an entire city, the trees greener and the gardens better taken care of in the shinigami area. It wasn't something held against either caste and people went about their business leisurely, sending love to dearly missed family members and friends in nearly the same ways.

The roped off area at the very back of the large grounds was reserved for captains and vice captains, each division with its own garden and row upon row of markers. No squad had more than another if a person only peered at the white stones, but some certainly did. To Ukitake Jyuushiro, thirteenth division had one grave marker too many.

A canvas bag in one hand and Ichimaru's warm palm in the other, the sickly captain walked up the wide stairs towards the high terrace where his former teammates resided and stopped for a moment to catch his breath at the top, the breeze blowing lightly for the first time that day, their robes billowing around them in a symbolic way. It was so much like a funeral procession that he felt weak because of it.

Gin let go of his hand and walked the short distance to the married couple's marker, kneeling in front of it and brushing the light soil from its face, pulling a cloth out of his inner pocket and properly wiping the stone to reveal its highly polished surface. It was a rare thing, their memorial, its size and shape different than any other member of the last Gotei squad. It was made for two people instead of one and because they were married, it was created larger than the rest, a tribute the loving taichou had requested and was granted without question.

Taking a deep breath, the regal leader stepped up as well and kneeled on the dusty walkway, placing his bag down beside him before bowing politely, the palms of his hands flat on the ground and his forehead nearly touching the cool stone, staying thus for nearly a minute before rising back to a more comfortable position. He took the bag from the ground and placed it in his lap, carefully unwrapping the items inside and unraveling them to give them a gentle shake.

Handing one to his lover, he leaned forward and securely tied Kaien's around the center of the monument, tying it properly as if the cold stone was a living body, taking Miyako's from the silver haired captain and doing the same with it, only tying it lower down the shrine than her husband's. Satisfied with the job he did, Ukitake sat back again and gave a second bow, a light sniffle breaking the comfortable silence. Gin felt somewhat helpless but remained silent as he watched the goings on. After all, these people had been closest to his lover before he came around. They were nearly family.

The long haired shinigami sat up for the final time and rested his right hand against the now clothed stone, lowering his head as tears coursed down his pale cheeks, allowing himself a moment to truly cry for the people who had meant so much to him. He had denied himself the luxury of it on the grounds that it wasn't proper for a captain to grieve openly over a fallen comrade, but when faced with such a horrible situation and then the end result of it, the poor man couldn't help but feel awful.

Ichimaru watched but kept his hands to himself, staying where he was for support should the ill man need it. It was better for him to be as incognito as possible, to pretend that he wasn't even there, not wanting to ruin the heart wrenching moment between a captain and his beloved subordinates.

He pulled his hand away and leaned off to the side where the third squad captain sat, shifting as a child would when it wanted something and burying his face against the younger man's neck, suddenly needing comfort, feeling as much like a child as he ever had. He was sad. He was broken. He needed the warmth that only his lover could give him. His muffled words were interlaced with light sobs as he sniffled against the other man's collar, his arms tucked up between both of their chests as he curled as close as he possibly could.

"They're really gone, Gin."

"Aa, Jyuu-kun. They are. But you can come and visit them anytime, right?"

A nod answered him as he rubbed one hand warmly over the elder man's back, feeling much like a nursemaid comforting a child after a nightmare. If the white haired captain had asked if it was all a nightmare, Gin would have been unable to tell him the truth.

"Come on, now. I don't want you catching a cold from sitting on the stone, Jyuushiro. Stand up. Let's get you home so you can lie down for a bit."

The look Ukitake gave his lover as he peeled himself from his warm form hurt the third division captain, but he held on to his suggestion anyway, knowing that even if the other had wanted to stay, it would only be more devastating and upsetting for him. He declined to comment on Gin's use of his full name, something he hadn't heard in ages. It was most certainly a moment of true concern for his welfare.

The nobleman stood and brushed his robes off, stepping back and bowing deeply before the shrine, his face somewhat more lively as he cracked a tiny smile upon straightening up, enjoying the way the ties of the obi swayed in the light breeze.

"Kaien always loved having his birthday in the autumn. The grass was still green and the flowers were still in bloom. Miyako's birthday was in winter and he would bring her flowers from the market on her birthday so she could celebrate their beauty as easily as he could on his special day."

The younger shinigami listened with a smile of his own, sneaking his left hand down to take his lover's right, giving it a little squeeze before turning away from the sad little scene.

"They're probably happy wherever they are, Jyuu-kun. Souls that die in Soul Society are reborn, aren't they? Maybe they're newborn babies in the living world right now. Maybe they'll grow up to know each other again someday."

Ukitake nodded as he lifted his other hand to wipe at an errant tear that threatened to slip from its place at the corner of his eye, the canvas bag tucked under his arm.

"Aa. I'm sure they'll be fine wherever they are. It just hurts to be without them now, Gin. Forgive me for being so emotional. It's never happened before."

"Maa, no worries. I'm here to support you, Jyuu-kun. You cry if you need to cry, ok? I don't mind." He giggled softly and gave the elder man an endearing look. "'Sides, I cry all the time. I just don't tell anyone about it afterwards."

A bit of a laugh escaped the ill taichou as he turned to face the same way as the younger shinigami, feeling bad for turning his back on the beloved pair but happy knowing that he could visit them any time he wanted. They were still alone in the large memorial grounds, but Ukitake felt as if they were being smiled upon. If not that, then at least watched with loving eyes as he and his lover left the platform and headed back down the steep stairs.

Gin couldn't help but notice as he had gazed upon the two handmade obi, that they bore kanji of an old form, a more formal dialect that hardly anyone in the current age used. Each end of both belts bore the characters, lovingly embroidered into the expensive fabric. 'Honour', it said. A simple word that meant so much. Gin knew what each of the four repeated words stood for. He had heard the longhaired shinigami mumble them in his sleep on countless occasions. It was spoken at their induction into the thirteenth squad and it remained relevant even after their untimely deaths.

'Honour your wedding vows. Honour your friendship that made that love happen. Honour your duties to your captain. Honour each other when the depths of despair eventually come to cover you and no light seems to penetrate that darkness.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! But fortunately, last night while I was in bed (and probably dreaming, but don't tell me that), I was proposed to by a lovely white haired taichou with a soft voice. He promised me love and devotion and all the angst I could handle. After much pondering, I decided that yes, I'd take him up on his offer, but only if I got to smex his boyfriend a few times a week as well. –laughs-

Warnings: Mansecks. Adult situations. Adult language. Angst. Possibly disturbing. Gasp factor. Be fairly warned, says I. Yarr.

Notes: Christ on a crutch. Has it already been eight chapters? I feel like I've been run through the wash cycle and have been left to soak in the murky water. My brain's mush, my body's squeaky and I keep trying to surface out of the diluted Bleach. Ha, ha. I know bad joke. Gimme a break. I'm churning with ideas. I'm washing my hands of the situation. Bear with me as I work with this unbalanced load. –continues laughing-

* * *

Sunday, by all accounts and recollections, was a wasted day. No one showed up for the morning meeting Genryuusai-dono called and he grumpily cancelled it, irritatedly shuffling himself back home so he could wile away the time in much the same manner as that of his appointed court guardians. After all, if they could be lazy slobs all day and waste Seireitei's time, he sure as hell could too.

Once Monday morning rolled around, he, like the other members of the Gotei 13, woke bright and early, dressed and was in his office before the sun rose. Less than an hour later, his beloved captains started to arrive, each one stepping inside the elder man's squad room and saying their good morning's in turn. They were each dismissed to their respective inner offices for a good portion of the morning, a time most of the vice captains loathed because it was their scheduled time to do the week past's accumulated paperwork.

Renji was no exception to this rule.

"Oi, does this all have to written out in full?"

The stack of papers on his desk was less than what his captain had but still the redhead found a reason to whine about them. He had everything set up to be there the rest of the day if needed but because it was such a nice day and because of the flirty little looks Byakuya was giving him over his own lifted papers continued, the younger shinigami found it hard to both concentrate and do a good job.

"This's gonna take me all fucking day…"

"Stop grumbling about it, Renji." The exasperated taichou finally managed to grind out. "Our division has so little paperwork to begin with. Why does it bother you so much?"

A shuffle of papers and a grunted 'kuso!' and the pony tailed vice captain raised his head again, lifting his right hand to scratch at his cheek, a small smear of ink now marring his skin.

"Because it's fucking weak. I wanna be out doing something. Fighting, sparring, getting into trouble. Something!"

"That's the eleventh division blood in you talking. You'll always think about them when doing something of a less powerful nature."

A snort. "Oh yeah. And I think of Zaraki-taichou so often too, Byakuya. All those scars and that height. He's all muscle. I've seen him in the baths before and hoo-boy, what a sight. Kinda makes a guy wanna threaten his own life to get closer to him."

He was purposely egging his lover on and with a waggle of his eyebrows, the younger death god lowered his head and started in on his smothering pile of work, despite the dark haired captain's glower of absolute jealousy.

* * *

Bored of his own work and knowing that his diligent little fukutaichou would handle his share for him, Ichimaru wandered the halls of the large building, passing offices of the captains he hardly associated with, leaning past the doorway to the tenth division's main room and waving playfully at the seated vice captain there. Rangiku rolled her eyes through a smile and was gifted with a wide one from her childhood friend. It was seldom that he ever came by anymore and though rumours were only that, she couldn't help but believe them when it came to the snake faced shinigami.

He left again without notice, simply appearing and disappearing as if he hadn't even been there in the first place, followed down the hall by a grumbled curse about his lack of care regarding other people's feelings. Gin smiled to himself and slid past the eleventh squad's office, ducking a chair and two empty bottles of sake as they flew into the hall, the unmistakable sound of a fight going on within the small room. So, Zaraki-taichou was in a good mood. How interesting.

Twelfth division was a different story entirely, having its own office in a smaller building, complete with its laboratory and storage areas. The silver haired taichou knew better than to bother venturing into its depths and besides, neither the captain, nor the vice captain interested him in any way. They were both odd individuals who needed to be locked away in a cage somewhere and studied, much like the animals in their testing facility. Ichimaru was happy to avoid them entirely and quickly stalked up to the door of thirteenth squad's office, peeking only his head around the doorjamb and frightening the life out of its captain.

"Ahh, Gin! You have to stop doing that! Announce your arrival! Make some noise or something."

The spouted words amused the younger man as he slipped inside and left the door open, intent on normal conversation instead of a more illicit meeting. The two shinigami had taken their fill of each other the previous day, repeatedly, and even then, Gin walked away feeling bad because his lover was so undeniably upset over what had transpired the day before in the burial grounds.

"Naa, Jyuu-kun. I was just walking by and thought you could use some company. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Just…let me know when you're coming by next time. Perhaps I should put a bell around your neck. It would at least rival those of Kenpachi."

Comfortably, Ichimaru settled himself onto the large divan and stretched out, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the upright portion, his sleek form seemingly thinner than Ukitake remembered but that was Gin really. He had always been immeasurably slim and in truth, it was one of the reasons the white haired taichou found him so attractive.

"Have you eaten yet today, Gin?"

A shake of the man's head gave a negative as one long fingered hand toyed with the tassels on the pillow behind him.

"Nope. I got up early, went and made sure Izuru was ready to go and then came here."

"Would you like to join me for-"

"Already taken care of, taichou!"

Both men turned to stare at Kiyone and Sentarou, each standing in the doorway that lead into the next room of the office, a small kitchenette set up for Ukitake's tea and soothing herbal drinks as well as space enough to cook simple meals should the ill captain ever need something in a hurry.

"We've taken the liberty of preparing something for both of you!" The bearded third seat chirruped.

Their captain groaned slightly but smiled nonetheless, pushing himself back from the large desk and patting the other chair for Gin to come over and occupy, watching happily as the younger man slid off of the divan and came over, sitting back politely as Kiyone placed the tray in front of him, Sentarou doing the same with Jyuushiro's.

"Thank you. Both of you."

They nodded excitedly and backed left, Sentarou receiving a hard punch to the upper arm as his female counterpart chided him for getting to set down their captain's tray. They both loved the man, as well as his lover, but there were still times when it was a good game of rock paper scissors that determined who got to set Ukitake-taichou's tray before him.

"They're wonderful, Jyuu-kun." The younger shinigami replied as he dug into his steaming plate. It was a simple fare but delicious regardless, his hashi clicking softly as he devoured nearly half of it before looking back up with a sauce-soiled grin.

"Aa, they are. They make not having a fukutaichou bearable. Most days anyway."

Ichimaru nodded slightly and went back to packing away the slightly spicy food, listening to the arguments coming from the doorway as Zaraki's disagreement with a subordinate spilled out into the hall, his growls and deep chuckles rattling everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Maa, what I wouldn't give to be free of all this madness…"

Gin's words mystified the elder captain but through a mouthful of his favourite breakfast and a smile, he pretended not to show the odd sense of discomfort he felt when hearing the cryptic sentence. It was still early in the day though. Maybe Ichimaru was only speaking sleepily…

* * *

"Mou…there's so much to do still…"

Byakuya dug his fingernails into his desk as he finally tossed his papers down and glared at his whining fukutaichou, dark eyes wide as he stared the redhead down. The pathetically simpering swordsman only gave a glare back, complete with a stuck out tongue and lowered his head again to finish describing his last Hollow encounter.

"…and then I sliced it up good. One slash with Zabimaru and they're toast. Everyone knows that. Che. I have to write it all down for you though, don't I, Genryuusai-shobantai-taichou-sama?"

He set the brush down and gave his wrist a shake, hating the fact that the first division captain commander's name had characters in it that defied logical script, so much that they cramped his wrist when he finished them off with a flourish. Sighing, the young vice captain picked the brush back up, sloughed it over the ink board and went back to his unusually lax report.

"…then there was the time Kuchiki-taichou and I went to the living world and brought back pie. You know what pie is right? Well, it's kinda like an open pastry with fillings. Fruity stuff and some kinda spicy meat one that the living people eat during the winter holidays…"

"Renji."

The redhead jumped and again spilled his ink tablet, swearing under his breath and looking up at Byakuya, offering him a dark scowl.

"Jeez, taichou! You're gonna kill me one day. You move without even making a single fucking sound."

Ignoring his lover's rudeness, the elder man leaned down and snatched the paperwork from the now-soiled desk, crumpling it in his hand and tossing it into the small bin beside his own desk.

"Oi! That was almost finished!"

"You haven't yet begun your paperwork, Renji. That was a disgrace."

"But…it had details of our mission in it."

"Genryuusai-dono doesn't care what you can do with your zanpakutou. Nor does he care what you think of having to do your reports."

Renji sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his head to the desk and turning it slightly to still be able to peer at his beautiful lover, a smile slowly creeping its way back onto his face for seemingly no reason at all.

"Plus, he also knows what pie is. You should take some time out of your busy day to visit him and ask about it, Renji. The shobantai-fukutaichou is a master baker. When he was alive, he was renowned for his pastries."

The pony tailed shinigami promptly lost his smile and groaned, lifting his head and giving the desk a good thumping, much to the amusement of his captain.

* * *

Though a normal day in the offices ended when the paperwork was finally complete, the eldest of the shinigami usually retired to his home early in the day, eager to sit in his garden on the nicest of autumn days and ignore everything remotely work-related. As a courtesy to his beloved staff, the entirety of the Gotei 13 were let go once Genryuusai-dono sent his messenger to each of the captain's offices.

Excited about the day finally being over, Renji, having finished his paperwork properly and even allowing it to be looked over by his lover, tossed the signed sheets into a pile and hurried out, slipping Zabimaru back into his belt and pecking the elder man on the lips, much to Byakuya's surprise.

"I'm gonna be up at the Soukyou grounds. Me and Kira are gonna do some sparring before the fall tournament comes around. You wanna come watch?"

The regal Kuchiki heir shook his head and hefted himself out of his comfortable chair, also tying his zanpakutou back onto his obi and brushing the wrinkles from his haori, lightly shaking his head to allow his hair to re-drape itself over his shoulders.

He was lust incarnate, according to Renji, and the redhead moaned softly when he realized he was becoming aroused by the man's simple actions. He had scheduled a meeting with the third division fukutaichou though, so he couldn't very well stay to ravage his lover. His hormonal demands would have to be dampened for the time being.

"Oi, I'm gonna go now, before I do something I'm gonna regret later."

He gave the noble taichou another kiss, this one on the cheek, and was gone less than a second later, the sound of his sandals slapping against the hardwood following him down the corridor.

Byakuya only sighed and collected both sets of papers, stacking them neatly and carrying them to the main office, where they were left to be read and sorted accordingly by the captain commander. Sometimes, the sixth squad captain mused, his own division seemed so quiet work-wise but emotion-wise, it was horrendous on his mind.

From the closest window to himself, the sakura wielder peered out at his lover as the pony tailed shinigami ran through the dusty inner streets of Seireitei, followed closely by the shy third squad vice captain, Byakuya remembering immediately that he was Renji's academy friend and was entirely trustworthy according to the boy's own captain. Though Byakuya hadn't trusted Gin since the first day he had met him, his own instincts told him that the blond was safe.

Still, jealousy and the minute want to follow couldn't be swayed from the nobleman's mind and if he had noticed correctly, the appearing and disappearing form following the boys along the rooftops could only be that of the third division captain himself. So, his instincts were just as sharp as Byakuya's. How intriguing…

Renji, running headlong up the curling stairway to the top of the execution grounds, smiled warmly and even laughed out loud, having spent more time with the straight-laced fukutaichou than anyone else. He trusted Kira with his life and though he'd never admit it to the boy's face, he loved him. There was a companionable silence they always shared, a communal love for everything remotely honourable.

Once gaining the terrace on the great outcropping, the redhead immediately disappeared into the thick woods that circled the area, keen on hiding from the frighteningly skilled blond. Because they had made it to vice captain, their skills were obviously better than most, but Kira was a special case, especially once one considered his change in attitude while sparring.

"Renji-kun! Mou…you've gone off and left me already! I wanted to at least get to the Souk-"

The younger boy squealed in fright as the larger form came down from the trees above, wailing loudly as he brandished Zabimaru with enough force to kill. He dodged to the side and slipped Wabisuke from its sheath, holding the black hilted sword out in front of himself in a defensive position. He knew that his friend was aggressive with his attacks and with wide, dark eyes, he watched the redhead stand up from his low crouch.

"Nice one, Kira."

The smaller shinigami shook his head and lowered his sword, keeping it out in case the savage vice captain at him again without warning.

"It wasn't really. If you hadn't yelled, I wouldn't have known you were there. You're masking your reiatsu too well."

"Am I? I didn't think it hid that much."

Though their flash steps were basic and hardly useful yet, both men darted off in different directions at the sudden end of their conversation, Renji to the east, Kira to the North, heading in basically the same direction considering both ways led to the Soukyou stand. The grand pillars rose up hundreds of feet into the air and stopping in front of the guide wires to the immense zanpakutou, the two vice captains faced off.

"This is somewhat serious, Kira. Like I said last week, you need to come at me with a bit more anger. You're trying to kill your opponent. Usually anyway. Don't think of me as me."

The blond smirked slightly because of his friend's horrible grammar and crouched low, his weapon raised in a threat before he started off running, crying out as he brought the sword up and sliced it down with a wicked slash. The breeze from the vicious attack whipped at Renji's hair, fluttering the spiked strands as the taller man dodged and lifted his own sword to counter the attack, the fresh sound of two swords clashing together echoed over the wide, desolate plateau.

They continued until the sun started to set and Renji finally brought his hand up to stop the other boy's attacks, tired enough to be breathing heavily and marked in numerous places with light cuts and scrapes. They both walked in that companionable silence to the stand of trees and sat down on the cool grass beneath them, resting against the large trunk.

"That was more like it. You fucking got me good that last time."

The redhead lifted his right arm to show the eight-inch gash that ran along the forearm, blood slowly seeping from it, which he irritatedly wiped on the grass beside him.

"I had to get you back for this, Renji-kun."

Kira showed an equally nasty mark that ran the length of his left shin. He had dipped to the side just a second to slow and Renji had dragged Zabimaru's tip across the delicate skin.

"Ahh, gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you too badly."

"You didn't. I'll live."

The sixth division fukutaichou chuckled and sat forward enough to un-tuck his yukata and kimono from the heavy pants, shrugging it off of his well-muscled shoulders. The younger man couldn't help but watch, licking his lips unconsciously as each inch of the redhead's upper body was revealed, the growing tattoos a stark contrast to his golden, but still light, skin. Bravely, the blond made his attention known by staring just long enough for the other male to notice, a wicked smirk painting itself onto Renji's face.

"Naa, Kira. See something you like?"

The young fukutaichou stammered slightly but his tiny nod hadn't gone unseen by the other, a low purr, nearly a growl leaving Renji's lips as he shifted over onto his hands and knees and crawled towards the boy. Izuru could only stare as his friend moved so seductively, so much like a hunting animal. He could only see the pupils of the pony-tailed shinigami's eyes, the red nearly gone as a bare sliver of it circled the black centers.

"Ano..what are you doing, Renji-kun?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

Kira blinked and settled even closer to the tree, the bark digging into his back through the layers of uniform, his heart beating entirely too fast for his tiny frame. He was in love with the red-haired shinigami but he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to actually go through with being intimate with him.

"Renji-kun...I don't think I want to do what you're planning on doing.."

A snort and a shuffle came as the taller man took the blond by the shoulders and roughly brushed him to the ground, the grass soft enough to be comfortable, easily settling between the boy's legs as they parted suspiciously fast.

"Seems like you've done it before, Kira. Virgins don't exactly accept someone that easily. 'Specially if they're trying to fend the other guy off.."

He had no response for that, his arms moving up to hold the elder man by the shoulders, barely pushing back as a gentle rock of Renji's hips has him moaning out loud, already becoming aroused because of both the friction and the sight of the tattooed shinigami's body.

"Ahhh…Renji-kun…please…Ichimaru-taichou will be upset if he catches me..."

"He won't catch you. No one knows we're here. 'Sides, he's probably with Ukitake-taichou. I remember Byakuya saying something about them being together.."

Upon hearing about his captain and sometime lover's extracurricular activities with the other beautiful taichou, Kira grimaced and let his arms fall lax, being rewarded with a seductive little growl from Renji and a set of warm hands deftly undoing the knots in his obi. He was no virgin, this boy, but because of his delicateness and soft spoken manner, the redhead felt as if he had to be careful, more careful than when he engaged in coitus with his own lover.

By now Renji was exceptionally aroused and he nearly hurt as his cock throbbed within his hakama, only pulling away from the smaller body once Kira was fully untied, backing away completely so the blond could shimmy out of his pants and lay back down naked, taking the quick opportunity to disrobe himself and resettle between the parted thighs. Calloused hands ran the length of each smooth, nearly hairless calf igniting giggles and soft sighs from the younger fukutaichou.

The sixth division member was truly intriguing. To Kira, he was almost mystifying. His severe hairstyle, the sharp angles of his jaw line. Even the tattoos themselves spoke of a deeper meaning he could hardly even consider understanding. He was touched that the well loved vice captain found him attractive enough to gift him with his admirations and sexual advances, but there was still that underlying fear, as if he was worried about being caught, regardless of his captain's own 'cheating' ways. He doubted that Byakuya would be so forgiving if he found Renji in such a position.

"Kuso…I don't have any salve or anything with me to make it easier on you."

"It's fine, Renji-kun. Ichimaru-taichou doesn't use any on me. He just kinda forces it in…"

The red eyed swordsman grinned ferally and with both hands, lifted Kira's thighs and bent them back towards his chest as he slipped down to where his pulsing and swollen erection rubbed against the obviously used but seemingly small hole. It was easy enough to drape the blond's legs over his shoulders and with one hand on his arousal and the other holding him up somewhat over the other, Renji slipped the head past the tight little ring and groaned out loud as he slipped right inside, barely meeting any resistance at all.

The third squad vice captain cried out in pain though, quickly silenced by a deep kiss from the larger man, his dark eyes closing from their shocked state and both arms coming up to wrap around Renji's neck, pulling him down even closer and deepening the penetration, each hard thrust met with a grunt and a whimpered moan from the shy shinigami. Zabimaru's master was in absolute heaven, having enjoyed his captain's love many times and still preferring it, but there was something so taboo about fucking his long time academy friend. It may have been the same fear that Kira felt in the back of his mind, that fear of being caught by his lover.

Bah, never happen. He thought. Just the tightness of Kira's passage and the lusty little sobs that issued from the blond's mouth turning him on even more, their kisses enflamed and even desperate just before Renji sat back slightly so he could be fully on his knees and cupped a hand around the other's arousal, stroking him viciously, hungrily, earning himself a sobbed moan and a stifled cry. The younger shinigami stiffened and released, spurting in tiny gushes onto his belly and lifting his head, Kira watched the last little bit fountain up and dribble over the other's closed fist.

Renji, though skilled as a lover and proud of his ability to last for long periods of time with his captain, amazed himself with the swiftness of his own completion, low animalistic grunts of pleasure barely sounding in Kira's ears before the smaller form felt the undeniable heated wetness fill him, moaning softly because of the odd but delightfully arousing sensation it caused. He was smothered less than a minute later as the tattooed shinigami allowed himself to fall, the blond's legs wrapping around his waist to accommodate his much more massive size, Kira's wide eyes drifting off to the woods and staying there for a moment, unseen by Renji.

"Mmmm…Kira…that was great.."

"Ahh, hai, Renji-kun."

Hardly able to enjoy his blissful reverie, Renji lifted his head from the other's chest and stared into a set of absolutely frightened dark eyes, giving a sharp jerk of his head over his right shoulder and staring in disbelief as he regarded his lover staring down at them from less than ten feet away.

Damn his inability to sense reiatsu! He didn't even notice his own captain coming up on them! Kira was better at it but because of his relaxed state and sudden release, he was too preoccupied mentally to have noticed it either. Swallowing, Renji pulled out and rolled onto his behind, quickly snatching up his outer kimono and throwing it on, standing to tie it quickly and watching as the blond did the same.

He had barely managed to make two steps towards the inwardly seething taichou before he was struck with the Kuchiki heir's energy, immediately crouching low to the ground as the force of it knocked the wind out of him and made him weak in the knees.

Byakuya was positively fuming, having thought that his lover was safe with the blond and knowing that despite his love for his friends, Renji would remain faithful. How naïve he had been. It had probably been going on for longer than he had even suspected. Glowering, the dark haired shinigami turned his back and instantly his reiatsu lessened slightly, giving the two suffering fukutaichou a chance to breathe again.

Renji knew his time was up. He would be punished severely for his indiscretion and the thought of his upset his lover must truly be to avoid speaking even, pained the redhead. He watched as the white cloak and scarf disappeared into the trees and he rolled onto his side, to peer at Kira, blinking when he didn't see the boy lying there any longer. Panicked, he looked around and then spotted the somewhat struggling vice captain, a pale arm around his throat and a grinning captain to whom it was attached.

He stared dumbfounded, unable to speak anything at all. Why hadn't he noticed that Kira looked away from him just before he rolled off? Why didn't he think that though he couldn't sense reiatsu, that everyone else in Seireitei could and would have known that something was going on at the execution grounds?

Ichimaru grinned down at the stunned fukutaichou and chuckled softly, lifting his other hand from the blond's side to gently pet Kira's hair, giving a tiny bit of cynical advice before taking off, presumably back to his quarters within third division.

"Yare, yare, Abarai-kun. Looks like you just made yourself a date with death, hmm? Kuchiki-taichou didn't look too happy did he? Better run along now. Izuru and I have a bit of a discussion ahead of us. Ja ne."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! –insert hilarious comment here-

Warnings: Angst, possibly disturbing. Adult language and adult situations.

Notes: Whoa. Double digits. This chapter as well as the last part of the previous chapter, were inspired by a reader's suggestion that Byakuya is a jealous lover. Knowing his attitude and how things ended in chapter nine, severe angst is imminent. Beware. I'd also like to say thank you to the patient readers. There's a major anime convention in Toronto, Canada on the Labour Day weekend (first weekend in September), and I've been scrambling to finish cosplay outfits and to make reservations and whatnot for hotel rooms and convention events, such as the Masquerade etc. Thanks for waiting.

---------------------

"Yare, yare, Abarai-kun. Looks like you just made yourself a date with death, hmm? Kuchiki-taichou didn't look too happy did he? Better run along now. Izuru and I have a bit of a discussion ahead of us. Ja ne."

------------------

Renji immediately gathered the rest of his clothes and after tucking Zabimaru back into his belt he ran off, heading towards the Kuchiki estate, knowing that his lover would certainly return to his home after such an upset.

It was close to the Soukyou grounds so it didn't take him long to arrive and when he finally did, he was greeted at the gates by the two rather gruff guards he had had the pleasure of dealing with. They both stared him down as if he were just the Rukongai garbage he was before he had become a shinigami, even though they had actually spent the time getting to know the younger shinigami after learning of his involvement with their lord. He glared back and huffed, irritated with the situation already and honestly not in need of more complications.

"Oi, what's with this? I've been here tons of times. Let me through."

The black haired men looked to each other before resting their right hands on the hilts of their zanpakutou.

"Orders from Kuchiki-sama himself. You're not to be admitted."

The look the redhead gave would have been adorably squinted had he not have been in the worst mood ever.

"The hell? I'm a personal friend of his! Are you sure he meant me?" He asked angrily, masking his absolute anger in case the two were actually in the mood to fight him.

The taller of the two nodded and stepped forward slightly, his hand never leaving his sword.

"Rokubantai-fukutaichou, Abarai Renji."

Heaving a heavy sigh and rolling his eyes at the useful but now much hated guards, Renji left, taking to the wall tops instead of walking along the roadways, deciding that if the nobleman was going to be so rude about it, he would just go home and wait for it to pass over.

What the poor vice captain didn't realize however, was just how long a Kuchiki could hold a grudge.

---------------------

In the darkness of Ichimaru's bedroom, deep within the bowels of the third division headquarters, Kira whimpered loudly as the silver haired captain, still nude from their rather vicious session only moments before, dragged his weapon of choice across the blond's back and buttocks, each strike and drag punctuated with a berating sentence of some kind.

It had only been five minutes and already the young fukutaichou was crying to be freed.

"Sumimasen, Ichimaru-taichou! I won't ever do it again, I swear! Please, no more!"

The elder shinigami chuckled softly and finally did pull the sharp object away from his toy's back, licking the tiny bit of blood from it before setting the item aside, leaving it where it lay on the bedside table. He slithered his way up against the smaller man and straddled his tightly closed thighs, enjoying the submissive position when his vice captain was on his belly, the view of his firm little ass and muscled shoulders causing a natural reaction in the snake-like taichou.

"You were very naughty to play with him like that, Izuru. Don't you know he belongs to Kuchiki-taichou?"

The boy's sobs dissipated slightly but he continued to sniffle, his face buried in the pillows to both muffle his screams and hide his embarrassment.

"I know he does, but he came on to me and I thought it'd be ok if…"

The smirk on Gin's face was unmistakably feral.

"It'd be ok if what, Izuru?"

"If…you and Kuchiki-taichou never found out."

The third division captain's eyes opened as he nuzzled the back of the prostrate swordsman's head, softly licking at the delicate skin below Kira's hairline.

"We always know what's going on, my little Izuru."

The vice captain's whimpers were muffled by a cool hand this time and even though he thrashed somewhat violently, there was no escaping his angry captain.

He only hoped that Renji was doing better than he was. However frightening Ichimaru Gin was, there was no denying the ultimate fear he felt when faced with the angered sixth division leader. As Gin left him to bleed out on the already soiled bed, Kira watched the elder man grin maliciously as he exited the room, his clothes thrown back on, as well as his haori, giving light to the fact that he was going out.

Where though, the blond hadn't a clue. Normally, Gin stayed to watch him suffer.

----------------

Unaccustomed to being part of a serious betrayal, Byakuya had gone back to his home and had ordered the guards to keep his vice captain away, shocking them slightly as the redhead had been a staple in the household for many months now. They agreed out of duty and after having tossed the pony-tailed fukutaichou out, felt terrible about it. He was like a friend now, all smiles and rude jokes when they spoke.

From his window, the dark haired nobleman watched his lover leave the area and head in the direction of his own home, a low sigh emitted from him before he turned to face the bedroom, furnishings toppled over, clothing and bed linens strewn about as if someone had ransacked it.

It had only been the kenseikan toting captain himself, in a jealous rage. He had torn the sheets from the bed and threw them aside, Renji's clothes from a previous night, washed and dried and left to await their next use, also thrown into the furthest corner. He sighed out loud and started to tidy, unable to handle such a mess, even if he was so angry it nearly blinded him.

In his haste to return to his home, Byakuya had allowed his reiatsu to continue to leak out and had frightened his staff so badly, that two of the girls had run for their lives, leaving the duty of cleaning to him anyway, as there was no longer anyone to do it for him. Just the very thought of anyone within arms reach at that moment made him feel like strangling them, regardless of who they might be.

Dark eyes surveyed the now somewhat tidier room and he sought refuge on the plush divan, resting his head back with his eyes open, the window behind him and the high ceiling directly in front of his field of view. The crickets chirped as the sun finally disappeared and they were soon joined by a light snickering sound, like someone watching a dirty situation that he shouldn't have been and was laughing at it.

Immediately, the regal Kuchiki recognized the voice and sat up from his relaxed position, leveling a dark stare on the silver haired taichou who sat comfortably on his windowsill.

"Naa, Kuchiki-taichou. You look kinda upset. Did something happen?"

It took an immense amount of willpower to avoid decking the slimmer man but Byakuya held himself back, merely sighing again and turning his gaze from the ever-grinning mask.

"You know very well that something did. Your fukutaichou is a nuisance and a hindrance to my relationship. I suggest you set him straight."

Gin smiled even more broadly and stretched his legs out, his head tipped back against the upright part of the large arched window.

"You make it sound like my Izuru's the only problem. Your fukutaichou seduced him, not the other way around. He's a brute. Izuru was probably overwhelmed by his forcefulness and wasn't able to-"

"Enough, Ichimaru. They are both to blame. I'm in the process of punishing Renji for his ignorance. What have you done about yours?"

The sly grin changed shape and morphed into one of frightening mischief, his eyes opening to properly look at the angered captain.

"He has been dealt with, Kuchiki-taichou. I assure you. You can always come back to my quarters and take a look for yourself. He's quite unable to move, let alone do this a second time."

Byakuya was uninterested in what the sneaky man did with his lover and shaking his head, he got up from the divan and crossed to the basin, pouring himself some of the clean water and with a cloth, he patted the back of his neck and his forehead, trying to cool his head and decide what the best course of action would be concerning his lover's indiscretion.

"Go back to your fukutaichou, Ichimaru. I will deal with mine as I see fit. Be sure to keep him from my sights, as well as from Renji's grip. I will make sure of the same from my end. I don't want to see him anywhere near Renji. There will be dire consequences if such a thing even comes close to happening."

With a light bow, Gin bowed slightly and hopped out, landing on the next lower rooftop where he looked back up with a dangerous smirk, his voice carrying lightly over the nighttime breeze.

"I can feel your animosity towards Izuru pouring out of your reiatsu, Kuchiki-taichou. But as a promise I have only used once before, in a forgotten lifetime, if anything happens to him that's not caused by me, I'll hunt you down. Nobility be damned."

And he was gone.

-----------------

Renji slept fitfully through the night, many times waking and looking around the pitch blackness of his bedroom, expecting to see his lover standing in a corner with Senbonzakura held aloft as if to strike him down. It wouldn't be the first time the redhead had imagined the elder man in his room, Byakuya's current threatening nature aside.

The young Abarai yawned and stretched under his light covers, shifting out of bed to stretch a second time and growling in the back of his throat, his right hand scratching between his pecs and then across his belly. The promise of a new day hardly thrilled him as he quickly washed his hair and dressed in his daily uniform, dreading the forthcoming workday. He'd have to face his lover sooner or later and with any luck, sooner would die a horrible death and make room for glorious later.

He padded to his small kitchen and scrunched his nose at the thought of simple tea, instead strapping on his sandals and heading to the Gotei 13 offices, knowing that in the commissary there would be fresh baked goods and porridge. Licking his lips, Renji started for the center of Seireitei with a tiny smile on his face.

The main gates to the powerful center loomed in front of him as the calmer swordsman approached, lifting a hand to wave at Hinamori, who beamed brightly at him and waved in return. Just as recently as he and Kira had been given the title of fukutaichou, she had as well, her smile genuine to the redhead as Renji knew she loved her captain. She would be very happy with him, his gentle nature and calming voice certainly helping the somewhat skittish girl.

"Yo, Hinamori!"

"Good morning, Abarai-kun! I think Kuchiki-taichou's already inside. I saw his door open when I came first thing."

Renji balked slightly but nodded with a smile nonetheless, passing right by her in his haste to get into the office on time. It wouldn't do to anger his lover any more than he already had.

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder, nearly bowling a fourth division member over as he took a corner too sharply, heading down the long corridor that would take him to the fifth, sixth and seventh division's offices. He smiled back at the frightened boy and got a tiny smile in return, uncertain of who he was and honestly not caring as he came up to his door, slowing his step and peering around the door.

Byakuya sat at the large desk with a stack of papers to his right, a tea tray sitting in front of him with a steaming pot and two cups. He was looking right at the door as if waiting for his subordinate to arrive, long fingered hand clasped on top of the oaken surface. Renji cleared his throat and stepped in, giving a tiny bow before taking the papers that were his own responsibility and sitting down at his own desk.

"Morning, taichou."

"Leave the paperwork and come back over here, Renji. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

The boy swallowed and winced, setting the pile aside and returning to the front of the elder man's desk, his head bowed slightly.

"I'm not going to say that I'm over it, Renji. I'm also not going to tell you that I forgive you. I'm very disappointed."

He braved a look up at his lover and found an intense stare that could turn water to ice, his bowels tightening right up in a vicious cramp.

"I don't know what to say to make it up to you, Byakuya. I'm sorry's not gonna cut it right?"

"No, Renji. During my long life in Soul Society I've had many lovers and even a wife to whom I was utterly devoted. None of them had ever been with someone else while we were together. I have never been cheated on, as the living like to call it."

Now the redhead felt as if he had to prove his side of things, his hands lifting to move as he spoke, showing that he was indeed trying to be sincere.

"But it was only one time! Kira was just all hot and sweaty and shit! You know how I get when I see you like that! I couldn't help myself…"

He trailed off when he saw the anger rise even more on the elder man's face, his skin colouring lightly. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk, shaking the teapot and toppling his papers.

"That makes no difference! How would you have felt if you had caught me with someone else in that situation? Shunsui? Or Aizen?"

Renji's hands clenched and he glared at his angered lover, immediately snarking right back at him in defense.

"I'd be fucking pissed is what! And why the fuck did you choose them as examples? Have you got a fucking thing for them, or what?"

Wisely, the sixth division captain moved from around his desk and behind the defensive standing fukutaichou, tugging the door closed so their argument wouldn't become Gotei 13's hottest news.

"They were only examples, Renji. Quiet your voice down a little bit. I don't need the entirety of Soul Society knowing what has happened."

The redhead pouted in true shame and turned from his lover, flopping himself down in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to be quiet but only managing to breathe less noisily, red eyes glaring at the elder swordsman.

"Yeah, well it's not like we planned it or anything. It just sorta happened."

"But explain to me why it did happen, Renji. Keep in mind that you're not the only one in trouble either. Ichimaru visited me last night and told me of his dealings with Kira-fukutaichou."

Renji's hackles were up at the mention of something bad having been done to his best friend, his eyes slimming down into a barely distinguishable scowl.

"What the fuck did he do to Kira?"

"That's none of your concern. It's up to the captain to punish his subordinates as he sees fit. Besides, have you forgotten that the two of them are lovers as well? The matter is, Renji, that you two thought nothing of us while being together out there."

"It was fucking habit, Byakuya! We did it all the time back at the academy after training!"

At this, the dark haired Kuchiki's nose wrinkled with disgust and anger and he turned his back to the young vice captain, unable to even face him.

"What, so you're gonna turn your fucking back on me now? Fine!"

Renji left no doubt as to his whereabouts once Byakuya turned and saw that he was gone, the door ajar and stomping feet heading down the hall signaling his escape. He sighed out loud and walked back to his chair, casually lowering himself into it and staring uselessly at his paperwork, leaving it all unfinished while he merely spaced out.

-----------------

Though his torture had been severe, Kira was used to being treated as such by his captain, his young body healed quickly and he was usually eager to have it done a second time once he had caught his breath. This time however, he was sorer than normal and his wounds, while small, were numerous and had bled over their bounds, the sheets around him soaked a deep crimson.

The implement of his torture, a crop whip with teeth in the looped end, sat on the bedside table, his blood dried to its vicious little metal prongs. He had deserved it, that much he was sure of, but why had he let it happen? He was a grown man, capable of making his own sexual decisions. Was it his love for the snake-like captain that kept him so obedient? Was it the loyalty he felt to the man who took him in when Aizen-taichou cast him out of the fifth squad?

"Ohhh itai…" He moaned, as he shifted over onto his side. "I'll have to find the ointment this time…"

"You'll do no such thing, Izuru." Came a slightly malicious voice from the doorway.

The blond turned to see who it was and immediately bowed his head against the pillow, whimpering slightly as his body began its telltale shiver of both fright and excitement.

"S…sumimasen, Ichimaru-taichou."

Sliding his way to the bed, the ever-grinning captain sat down beside his young subordinate and ran a hand along the open lacerations, eliciting hisses of pain from the boy before lifting it and bringing it down upon the exposed flesh of Kira's behind, a sound slap if ever there was one.

The younger shinigami flinched and moaned openly, one of pain but compared to his sounds of pleasure, there truly was no difference.

"Are you certain that you'll behave this time, Izuru? I don't wanna have to do this to you again. Not so soon again, anyway."

The promise in Ichimaru's voice made the other close his eyes tightly, nodding to the man's question and relaxing somewhat under the gentle rubbing motions of the slapping hand. It ran light circles over the punished flesh and though it avoided the deepest of wounds, even the feather-light touch ached throughout his poor body.

"I swear, Ichimaru-taichou. I'll never do it again. I'll never do anything to defy you again."

"Mm, good boy. Now, go on and clean yourself up. I've got more things to do today and I can't leave you home alone anymore."

-------------------

Ukitake, in his formal attire and adorned with a ponytail as opposed to simple free styled hair, had only just come back to his home from visiting his former fukutaichou's graveside for his proper birthday, when he was greeted by Sentarou and Kiyone, both of the third seats telling him that, against their suggestion, the third division captain and the third division vice captain were in his quarters, awaiting his return. He nodded and thanked them, leaving both to continue their argument about how lovely the white haired shinigami looked in his best clothes and how loving it was for him to visit Kaien-dono's graveside.

The sound of laughter could be heard from within the elaborate chamber and pushing the door open, the thirteenth squad captain apprehended his lover and Kira chuckling over pictures in an album. Ichimaru had taken down one of Jyuushiro's childhood and was showing the young blond how adorable the man was, immediately setting it aside once the white haired shinigami approached.

"Naa, Jyuu-kun! Welcome home!"

The boy squirmed in his lap at the use of such a friendly address and Gin gave his backside a light smack, immediately calming him.

"Honestly, Gin. Did you have to bring the boy with you? He hardly looks comfortable being here."

Kira made as if to protest but was silenced with a hand over his mouth and a light kiss to his forehead.

"I've got him here for his own safety. Apparently he made enemies of the sixth division variety."

"Sixth-…what do you mean?"

"Kuchiki-taichou's very upset with him and he's not allowed near Abarai-fukutaichou any longer."

Ukitake stared for a moment before coughing lightly and undressing, leaving his yukata and hakama on but removing the outer cloak and other decorations, each item set aside in its proper place before he returned and took his place in the wide chair.

"I'm not even going to ask, because it's simply none of my business. In private however, it sounds delightfully interesting. Something scandalous no doubt, especially when it involves Byakuya's vice captain. That boy certainly is a bundle of firecrackers, isn't he?"

Gin nodded and ran a hand through his subordinate's hair, petting him as if he were a housecat, the blond's eyes closing, enjoying the warm touch and seeming gentleness of the so recently angered captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou told me to keep Izuru away from his lover. Of course, I'm gonna have a hard time obeying that mandate. I can't live without conflict."

The elder man shook his head, his gaze drifting from his lover's face to that of the third division fukutaichou, noticing that his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out somewhat.

"Now he's gone and fallen asleep, Gin. We can hardly have any fun in this situation."

The sneaky captain merely smirked.

"I didn't intend on being with you tonight, Jyuu-kun. As far as I can tell from his leaking reiatsu, Abarai-fukutaichou is currently heading towards Rukongai."

The ill taichou blinked suddenly and lowered his voice, leaning forward so that the eavesdropping third seats wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What are you planning, Gin?"

"Nothing much. Just a reunion between the two boys. I'm curious to see how far Kuchiki-taichou will actually go with his threat and there's nothing more exciting than a heated argument between captains."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! –jingles belled collar- Apparently, Gin claimed ownership over me while I was sleeping last night. I'm kinda excited to learn some new tricks.

Warnings: Adult language. Adult situations. Crack of the utmost caliber. Mansecks.

Notes: This is…wow. I can't believe I've gotten this far. Special thanks to those reviewers and readers who have been with me from the beginning. I'd like to think that you guys are my Masters and I'm just the luscious little slave attuned to your every need. Namely, Bleach-y, crack-y smut fiction. –bows- Thank you.

------------------------

Deep in the bowels of wallowing despair, Renji sat against the stone wall that separated Rukongai's district fifteen from district sixteen, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wound around them. He wasn't one to brood or worry over anything, especially not a simple lover's spat, but the anger he had felt coming from his angered lover was hardly a simple matter. Sighing out loud, the young fukutaichou lowered his chin to his knees.

"I'm a fucking idiot. He's never gonna forgive me."

He shivered slightly, somewhat chilled all of a sudden, the feeling of a cold reiatsu causing him to lift his head, barely turning it to the left as he caught sight of a white captain's haori and sandaled feet.

"He'll forgive you, Abarai-kun. You just have to wait a while. Kuchiki-taichou's a mean spirited grudge holder."

Renji stared at the third division captain with something akin to contempt, auburn eyes drifting to the man who stood beside him, a brilliant smile on the blond's face.

"Kira! We're gonna get into trouble if Byakuya finds us together again. You might as well go home."

The forever nervous vice captain crouched down and rested a hand on the redhead's shoulder, continuing to smile reassuringly.

"It's all right, Abarai-kun. Ichimaru-taichou said as long as he's here with us, it's ok." He blushed slightly as he stood again, looking from his best friend to his lover cautiously. "We can't…you know, but we can at least sit and have a bit of a chat, ne?"

Renji sighed. "Yeah, I guess. You wanna go get a drink or something?"

Izuru didn't even have time to give a response before the snake-faced captain snatched each of their arms and hauled them towards the depths of the sixteenth district, Kira going along with it and Renji stammering stupidly, never having been touched by the sneaky man, nor dragged anywhere so easily.

"Oi, where're you taking us, Ichimaru-taichou? There's a perfectly good bar in the fifteenth. I was gonna head there anyway-"

"To a little place Rangiku and I went to once. It was kinda quiet and kinda dark, but it was so much fun. The sake's great and the entertainment's even better!"

Both boys were stupefied by the idea of Ichimaru and Matsumoto going anywhere together but Kira immediately remembered and whispered to his friend, telling him of their time together as friends before becoming shinigami.

"Aa. Well I guess it can't be too bad of a place if you like it."

"Maa, you flatter me, Abarai-kun." He stopped and looked back, flashing an adorable smile. "I like that."

------------------

Byakuya suffered through as much as was humanly possible before he finally tidied up his paperwork and headed out into the afternoon sun, immediately searching for his lover's reiatsu. It was easier for him because he was adept at the simple skill, finding it as he walked towards the outskirts of Seireitei, his hackles rising when he noticed the energies of the third division captain and vice captain along side the redhead's.

He was gone in a puff of road dust, his form invisible due to the speed that he traveled, making it to the center of the sixteenth district in less than a minute. The reiatsu was infinitely stronger once the angry taichou stopped, finding it to be the strongest to his right, a brightly lit establishment advertising live dancing and cheap booze.

Grimacing, the regal Kuchiki stepped inside, ignoring the stares and gasps of recognizance as the shop's customers noticed the captain's presence, most of them hunching over their drinks and trying to look law abiding.

In the back corner sat the three Gotei 13 members, happily carrying on as if death did not currently stand at their door, Kira smiling broadly with a loving arm wrapped around his shoulders, his captain taking advantage of the situation to cuddle him close while Renji looked on. The pony-tailed shinigami was in a seemingly innocent position, except for the fact that he was with the person his lover had expressly told him to avoid.

Satisfied with his lover's cheerful attitude, Ichimaru looked away from the smiling face to peer over his right shoulder, immediately seeing the fuming captain in the doorway, his own smile turning into a feral smirk, a knowing reaction the dark haired taichou could hardly have missed. They locked eyes for a brief second and Gin looked away, leaning to kiss his young lover on the cheek, earning a blush from him and a roll of Renji's eyes, taking a moment to whisper to the blond fukutaichou of his new discovery.

"We have company, Izuru."

Dark eyes widened as Kira turned to look around, allowing them to fall on the noble but angry looking face of the sixth captain, panic rising badly enough in his throat that he had to swallow to keep his fright-gorge down.

"K...Kuchiki-taichou's here?"

"Seems that way. I think we're in a bit of trouble."

Renji, on his way to being happily plastered, smiled stupidly as he down his fourth beer, having already polished off a bottle of sake during the first fifteen minutes of their arrival. He didn't hear their conversation, nor had he looked up to see the new arrival. With a groan of effort, he pushed himself to his feet and mumbled a few words, needing to use the washroom, slowly staggering his way towards the front of the bar.

Byakuya watched him, dark eyebrows knitted in frustration, taking a few steps to his left and blocking the boy's way, much to the chagrin of the nearby patrons. The ones closest to the pair backed off, going so far as to get up and walk away, finding different tables to drink at that seemed less hostile. The redhead meanwhile, stared into the chest of the person blocking his path, glaring daggers into the oddly familiar clothing. Lifting his head he groaned, the movement upturning his stomach slightly, his tongue darting out to lick at suddenly dry lips as he realized just who the man was.

"Naa, Byakuya. What're you doing in this part of town?"

The younger shinigami's ignorance of the severity of the situation irritated the captain beyond words, his hands lashing out to grab Renji's shoulders, snatching the heavy uniform material and dragging him from the place, throwing an acidic glare to the third division taichou. Ichimaru merely smirked and stood up, pulling Kira by the hand, a small pile of coins left on the table for the alcohol they had imbibed.

It was hard to follow the swift movements of the sixth squad leader but Gin managed, holding tight to his lover but knowing that he could keep up and wouldn't disappear. Byakuya's reiatsu fairly swelled around him and as such, it acted like a trail for the snake-faced shinigami, sighing softly as they finally stopped in a clearing, still miles from Seireitei. To Ichimaru, it seemed almost like a place for a standoff. Somewhere innocent bystanders and inner city residents wouldn't be in case of a heated argument.

Renji staggered slightly and fell onto his backside, grunting as the unforgiving ground caught him too hard, his somewhat glazed over eyes blinking at the third squad pair.

"Oi, you guys followed us? That's probably not a good id-"

"Silence, Renji."

The former Inuzuki resident squinted and swatted the air between himself and his lover, angrily gesturing with his hands.

"The fuck, Byakuya? You crash our party, then treat me like shit?"

The look on his lover's face immediately silenced him, the dark glare piercing in its intensity.

"I said be quiet. You would do well to listen to me this time. The matter has escalated to a dangerous point, Renji. I hope you understand what you've done."

A light cough from the following pair caused Byakuya to snap his gaze towards them, boring fiery holes into Ichimaru's skull, his eyelids lowering to glare obviously.

"It wasn't exactly Abarai-kun's fault, Kuchiki-taichou. I brought him with me so my darling Izuru would have some company."

The elder man's right eyebrow twitched. "You purposely disobeyed my mandate and let the two of them converse?" The mere idea boggled his mind. "Are you so blatantly stupid, Ichimaru?"

The grin on Gin's face faded and he let go of Kira's hand, stepping a few feet away and gesturing with a lowered hand that the boy should back off slightly, his normally grinning eyes opening, revealing an unapologetic looking set of red orbs.

"I think you should watch your mouth, rokubantai-taichou-san. I may be easy going to some but your arrogance bothers me."

A slim fingered hand slipped down to grip the hilt of his beloved Shinsou, gripping it tightly as he drew it partway from its sheath, showing the longhaired captain that he was hardly in a joking sort of mood.

Byakuya glowered and did the same with his own zanpakutou, drawing Senbonzakura from its guard and brandishing it proudly, his other arm held out to prevent his suddenly wary lover from interfering as Renji moved to intercept the inevitable clash, his body still affected by his drunkenness but sober enough to know what was going on.

"Stay where you are, Renji. The rise of my temper is blind to friend or foe. I'm afraid of harming you if you come too close."

"But, I don't wanna see you fight him! This isn't fucking right!"

The enormous shockwave of reiatsu that blew from the young Kuchiki drove Renji to his knees, the third division's fukutaichou suffering through a similar fate, his legs buckling as he collapsed with a soft cry. Ichimaru looked down at his lover and growled quietly, taking a single step forward, his own form untouched by the other captain's powerful spirit energy as his own rose in pitch.

As it was, the entirety of Soul Society, or those that could sense reiatsu anyway, could feel the enormous pressure in some form and most ignored it, choosing to chalk it up to training exercises or a fight between classmates in the academy. A better situation they would never find, needing their privacy in such a delicate matter but unable to control their power.

Before the smirking third squad taichou could speak again, Byakuya lashed out, disappearing for a brief second before reappearing behind him, attempting his trademark attack but failing, as Shinsou was swept back to block it, Ichimaru's eyes still wide open as he took in the snarling face of the normally stoic captain.

"Maa, what a dirty trick, Kuchiki-taichou. You know I can see through you. Why'd you even try it?"

The clang of metal sounded again and both men separated, Kira and Renji watching on with frightened eyes as they dodged the two powerful shinigami. They stayed away from each other still however, not wanting to anger the nobleman any further than he already was.

An additional attack was thought about, especially by the livid Kuchiki, but the movement itself was scrapped as a third party appeared in the dry grass between them, a sword held out towards each fighter, their sharp points pointing directly to each man's throat.

While Byakuya stopped mid-swing, Gin only chuckled and lowered Shinsou, re-sheathing it in a friendly gesture. The nearly unheard tinkling of steel charms rang in the suddenly quiet clearing, Ukitake Jyuushiro's mouth a thin line as he stood his ground on oddly sturdy legs.

"Though I'm unable to do so legally, I'm still going to attempt it."

He looked from Ichimaru to Byakuya and then to the two boys, both of them standing together but not touching, only staring at the appearance of the thirteenth division captain.

"I'm ordering you both to stop this nonsense before I have to involve Genryuusai-dono. I'm not above having the both of you locked away for your rashness. Especially you, Byakuya. You should know better."

The Kuchiki heir pinched a sour face before re-sheathing Senbonzakura and stepping back a few paces, giving a gentle nod of his head to the much older shinigami, respecting his wish even though he was still immensely irritated.

Jyuushiro's zanpakutou dissipated the moment both men were at odds with each other, replacing the item within its guard and turning off to the side to cough lightly, unused to such action after months of inaction.

"That's better. Really, the two of you act like children. Those boys-" he gestured towards Renji and Kira, who were timidly walking towards their respective leaders, ignoring each other for the most part. "-are younger, and they hardly deserve to see their captains acting so childishly."

"Maa, so true, Jyuu-kun. Izuru and I are gonna go now anyway. I think I've proved enough."

For appearances, Ukitake frowned and jerked his head in the universal gesture for 'get out of here', pretending in front of the other men, listening carefully as the third division members took off into the woods, leaving an angry looking Kuchiki, a beaten dog who resembled Renji and a very tired, very exasperated looking thirteenth squad taichou.

The redhead, though worried about his lover's feelings towards him, approached anyway, lovingly winding his arms around Byakuya's waist from behind, his face pressed into the warm contour between the man's shoulder blades, his nose nuzzled right into the captain's dark mane.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I don't care if it's not enough anymore. I don't wanna see you fight someone just because I'm a stupid fuck-up. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Please…"

Clearing his throat and then jumping off in the direction Ichimaru had gone, the sickly captain headed back home, upset with himself for following Gin when he had left his home, but also quite glad of it. If he hadn't shown up, who knows what tragedy could have occurred?

The regal nobleman simply stood still, his arms lifted slightly to accommodate the others around his slim form, silently listening to the boy's plea for forgiveness and sighing out loud as he accepted it uneasily.

"I will not tolerate it a second time, Renji. Today's confrontation was innocent in the end but I will never forgive you entirely. The pain of being betrayed hardly wears off after a simple apology."

Letting go, Renji moved around to the front and bent down a little bit, taller than his captain but not by much, looking him in the eye with a pained sadness.

"I really am sorry. Can we just go home and forget about it? I've got a bitch of a headache and my ass hurts for some reason…"

The elder man smiled a barely there half smile and turned on his heel, taking off towards the Kuchiki estate, leaving his lover behind to catch up. He hadn't been as angry as his reiatsu had suggested, knowing that honestly, in the heat of the moment, Renji **was** like a wild animal, only wanting the after-affects of a hard rut and not taking care with his actions in the beginning. It was one of the things that had initially endeared him to the redhead.

----------------------------

The servants in the vast Kuchiki estate hardly saw their lord as he only appeared once in the main hall, his body a blur of white and black before he was gone again, finally coming to rest in his private chambers, Senbonzakura set lovingly upon its stand alongside a picture of his deceased wife.

Renji flew in less than a minute later, seemingly out of breath as he breathed heavily, glowering at his lover as he shucked his upper clothes and Zabimaru, needing to cool off from the exertive force he used to follow the fast captain.

"Jeez, Byakuya. Lay off of the flash steps, huh? You're killing me here."

The nobleman turned and regarded his lover, one eyebrow raised in a humourous gesture.

"Oh really? After today's little episode, I would say you owe me quite a bit of suffering, Renji. I've got plans for you."

The redhead blinked and swallowed noticeably.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, get undressed and get on the bed."

A broad smile crossed the pony tailed shinigami's face and he moved to obey the command, wriggling his way out of the sweaty clothing and stroking his already waking erection, making a show of presenting his ass as he climbed up onto the high piece of furniture, pushing aside the curtain that hung at the foot of it.

Byakuya did the same, dark eyes watching his lover's behind as he stripped down, approaching the bed with a tiny, dangerous smirk. Renji had seen the little smile before and he paled slightly, worried for his rear end as he peered back over his shoulder. Not even the small bottle of oil on the bedside table soothed his suddenly worried nerves, knowing that once aroused enough to take his young fukutaichou, Byakuya hardly ever used it, wanting that sting of pain and subsequent cringe from his lover.

"Bend forward, Renji. Expose yourself to me."

Willingly, the younger shinigami leaned over to rest on his elbows, his cheeks now parted by the wide stance of his knees, his balls hanging comfortably while his cock pressed up against his belly, wiggling along with his pulse.

The regal heir laid himself over the other's body, his own arousal situated along the vice captain's crack, his left hand tugging the tie from Renji's hair while his right slipped underneath to teasingly toy with the boy's member. The tiny grunts coming from him only egged Byakuya on and pressing light kisses down the length of Renji's spine as he sat back up straight, the sixth division taichou pulled his hips away and held the head of his cock against the tight little hole.

Slightly panicked, as he was usually the one doing the taking, Renji looked back over his shoulder, his eyes smoldering with lust. Hardly anything turned him on so easily, as his generally stoic lover taking the lead and acting as animalistic as he himself enjoyed so dearly.

He purred, shivering in anticipation, memories of past pleasures helping him to relax himself so that tonight's initial penetration would be much less likely to hurt, the running joke between them being that Byakuya was so much shorter in stature than Renji but erection-wise, he had considerably more girth.

The gentle rocking back of the redhead's hips slowly drove the elder man to want him even worse, giving a sharp thrust of his hips as he plunged inside, a gasp and a sharp hiss of pain issuing from the now impaled swordsman.

"Ahh, gods, Byakuya! Again with the fucking plowing!"

A dark chuckle was all he received in return, along with a tighter grip on his slim hips and a teasing roll of his own lower body, rocking the thick shaft within and earning a pleasured grunt from the young fukutaichou.

"Mmm yeah, that's more like it. Just keep doing that. Well, maybe a bit harder…"

A slow drag as Byakuya slid himself from the tight, clasping heat, only to drive back inside at a murderous pace.

"Ahh yeah! Like that!"

The formal captain had always enjoyed how easily Renji could express his feelings, how eager he was to cry out during their sessions, regardless of the eavesdropping servants, most of whom Byakuya had to bribe in the beginning to keep silent outside of the estate's walls. It didn't bother him how easily the boy could be aroused, or how beautiful he looked when arching his back and releasing a sex cry so seductive, it began the passions flowing in his own body.

Barely lucid beyond the delicious pleasure, Renji could only moan and buck back against the elder man, his hands fisted in the silky linings of the fluffed pillows, his hair a brilliant fan around his head as he blew strands of it out of the way to peer back again. His kohl'd eyes half lidded and his mouth open, slow pants signaling the regal Kuchiki of impending climax.

Working more fiercely than before, Byakuya stroked the younger fighter with renewed vigor, breathing heavily as his own end snuck up on him, the barest hint of a cry coming from his lips as Renji's body tightened impossibly around him. The sounds from the redhead echoed back from the dark walls, reverberating in his ears as he rode out the delightful shivers of post-coital bliss, his hand stopping its ministrations once he felt no more spasms from the other's slowly diminishing erection.

He was kind enough to sit off to the side instead of lay directly upon the larger man, his hair spread out on the dark pillows as he gazed with tired eyes upon the firebrand he had taken as his lover. A light chuckle and a grossed out exclamation made him smile, the bed shifting as his vice captain got up and padded to the washroom.

"What's wrong, Renji?"

"Nothing. Just cleaning up. You're always a bit messier than I am."

Byakuya beamed in the darkness. "You mean more potent? More giving with my seed?"

A snort. "Yeah. You're a fucking machine, Byakuya. You give it like it's water."

"Ok, ok. That's enough. No sense in disgusting me beyond the normal limits, Renji."

The younger shinigami's devious little chuckle echoed from the washroom and he emerged a few minutes later, tidied and ready for a long sleep, the sun already gone now as their session had run longer than Byakuya had planned.

"Na, Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"You think Kira's gonna be ok? I don't like leaving him with Ichimaru-taichou anymore. He had bruises on his arms. I noticed them when we were at the bar."

The nobleman shifted to lie against the pile of pillows and opened his arms for his lover to crawl into, waiting a moment for the fukutaichou to settle.

"As I told you before, the way Ichimaru handles things is much differently than we do. I'm sure Kira-fukutaichou was happy tonight, correct?"

"Mmm, yeah I think so. He was smiling a lot."

"Well, there's your proof then. He'll be fine."

Renji yawned and buried his face under his lover's chin, stretching his right arm over the broad expanse of Byakuya's chest, his fingers toying with a bundle of hair that sat draped over his shoulder.

"I guess so…"

-----------------------------

"Again, you've left your fukutaichou to come warm my bed, Gin? He's going to hate you in the end."

"Maa, Izuru'll never hate me. He's too cute and devoted."

Ukitake gave a light chuckle and then broke into a nasty cough, holding his unused hand to keep the younger man away until it passed, not needing him to climb all over to help. Once settled again, he rested back against the silver haired taichou, playing with the hem of the sheets that draped over his chest, one of Gin's legs on either side of himself. He felt like a warm bun nestled in a towel, all cozy and…

"I think I need something to eat, Gin."

The young third squad captain blinked and gave a little giggle.

"Does that mean you're feeling better, Jyuu-kun?"

"Mmhmm. It does indeed. My body still likes to play games with me. One day I'll be too ill to eat, and the next I'm gorging myself on everything in sight. Even Shunsui commented on it the other day. He was quite surprised that I could put so much food away."

Gin lifted a hand and poked playfully at the elder man's belly, earning a swat and a sigh before the longhaired taichou slipped out of his grasp and stood, his indoor yukata slung over his shoulders and securely tied.

"I'll just call for Sentarou and Kiyone. They'll be waiting right outside the door anyway."

The young captain wriggled a little bit to get more comfortable in the large bed and eventually got out of it when Ukitake failed to return in good time, finding him standing at the door, chatting with his young female third seat, the other one already having walked away to perform the task he was asked to do. Her eyes caught sight of Ichimaru and she frowned before bowing slightly, ignoring his near nudity as he had only dragged the sheets off of the bed and held them around himself.

The thirteenth squad captain shook his head and bade the girl goodnight, telling her to leave the food outside the door when it was ready and to only knock lightly when she came back. Gin had gravitated towards the plush window seat and had sat down in the pile of fluffy sheets, his slim, hairless legs as pale as the cloth, much the same as Ukitake's sickly colouration.

"You're a piece of work, Gin. So bold, even in someone else's home."

"Maa, I thought you liked me this way, Jyuu-kun."

The elder shinigami sighed and laid down beside him, running a hand through the other's short silver mop.

"I'm uncertain of half of what I think anymore, Gin. My loyalties to Soul Society and especially Seireitei, are limited at best. Things change. Tonight's argument between yourself and Byakuya has almost sealed my contempt for the eagerness with which our comrades fight."

Ichimaru yawned slightly and buried his face in the soft linens, looking all the world like a sated little kitten, his face serene, his hands curled slightly. Ukitake couldn't help but sigh to himself and turn to face the large picture window, the stars finally starting to come out amidst the black sky.

It was hard for him to admit that he had lost faith in the Gotei 13, having spent countless thousands of years within its ranks, as both a fukutaichou and for the longest time, captain of the thirteenth division.

A tiny knock sounded from the door and he called out a quiet thank you to the pair of third seats, listening as they walked away, back down the corridor to their own quarters for the night. His eyes were again drawn to the night sky and he followed a cluster of stars as they blinked and shifted within their heavenly paths.

"Why do life and death so resemble black and white, when all I've come to see are muted shades of grey?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!

Warnings: Humour. Angst. Eleventh division crack. Poetic insanity. LAST CHAPTER and it's sorta short. I didn't feel like being wordy.

Notes: SORRY! Goodness, I didn't realize I was so far behind on my updates. I've been moving and dealing with some personal issues and they've drained me of nearly all my spunk. I haven't even finished changing the address on my driver's license and health card and every other major, important piece of ID I carry. This story will now be coming to a close. Please be mindful of my descriptions to do with time. It moves quickly in this one.

-----------------------

More time passed than anyone had a mind to record and minus one additional incident between his lover and Kira's, Renji felt secure again in his position alongside the regal sixth captain. The uneasiness he felt around Gin and Kira faded as time passed but there was always that lingering want for the blond, something he had begun to ignore on purpose while filling his mind with images and thoughts of his beloved captain. There had not been any more arguments over his almost forgotten little tryst with the blond fukutaichou and after a few drinks with his friends, nothing about the past years seemed to matter to the redhead any longer, his day of work already forgotten even, his mind ready to drink away the night and start a new day the next morning. Bottle after bottle, his speech slowly worsened and his thug attitude made an appearance.

"So I was walkin' home and Ikkaku came up and grabbed my ass. Scared the shit outta me."

The two men sitting with him at the grungy table laughed.

"How come it scared ya? I thought ya liked havin' hands on your ass."

The vice captain scowled at his bald friend before tossing back what was left of his sake and slamming the bottle down, indicating to the bartender that he needed more.

"Not that kind, ya bastard. I dunno where yours've been."

The eleventh squad's third seat growled a little bit before being comforted by his comrade, the feather toting fifth seat cooing as if Madarame was a child in need of calming down.

"Now, now. No need to get each other into trouble. We're just here to have a good time, ne?"

The other two nodded and snatched the fresh bottles of booze from the woman who brought them, Renji playfully smacking her ass, as if trying to impress the others. She yelped slightly and blushed, having had her eye on the shinigami for a long time, ever since the three swordsmen had been coming to her establishment. By Yumichika's count, it had been almost forty living world years and still, Renji had not given in to her charms. It was 'romantic', how the pony tailed fighter loved his captain enough to ignore her advances.

He knew it was undoubtedly taboo, but the feminine shinigami cleared his throat and spoke anyway, garnering a stare from Renji and a glare from Ikkaku.

"Naa, Renji-kun? How come Kuchiki-taichou used to worry about you being alone with Kira-kun but he never worried about you when you were out with us?"

The young vice captain blinked, uncertain of how to answer him.

"Um...I dunno. He just said I couldn't go out with Kira. I guess he thinks you guys're safe."

"Safe. Ha. Safe as a fuckin' woman in the eighth squad. Kyouraku-taichou's prolly got a better reputation than we do."

The young Ayasegawa snorted. "Speak for yourself. I'm a proper gentleman."

Ikkaku nearly fell out of his chair laughing, Hozukimaru toppling to the floor from its place propped against the table.

"'Proper gentleman'? You like cock more than Renji does! How can ya be a gentleman to another guy?"

It was Renji's turn to laugh, enjoying the friendly banter. It was true that Yumichika loved men as much as he and his lover did, but not even Madarame was immune to the pull, having goosed the redhead earlier of his own volition.

The bartender came over with more drinks when the dark haired fifth seat lifted his hand and upon hearing the hardly hushed conversation, she set the bottles down angrily, scooting away before either of them could touch her, now thoroughly disgusted. It made sense to her suddenly hurt mind though.

Why else would Abarai-fukutaichou spend so much time in the company of other guys? And that one with the feathers...he had to be his lover...so fruity and...friendly with him.

------------------------

Waking earlier than he normally did, Kira slid away from his lover and got out of the large bed, stretching enough so that his back popped, a pleasing feeling one could only achieve after lying down for a long time. He looked back to the sleeping captain and smiled, scooping up his dirty clothes from the day before and placing them in the hamper by the bathroom door, leaving them to be washed when the laundry servant came later that day.

In the bottom drawer of the taichou's dresser were two clean uniforms for the little shinigami, each one used on a morning like this due to his lover's fondness for his company and the man's constant sexual attention that required him to stay the night. He blushed at the thought of what they had gotten up to the night before and he was happy with himself for bathing before bed so that he wouldn't wake up in a sticky, dried-on mess.

The lightly snoring form shifted over to lie on its back and Kira got a good look at Gin's body as he dressed, noticing the hollows where he was so unbelievably thin, as well as the muscular thighs and belly he so loved to feel against himself. Deciding that the elder man would want a bit of privacy if someone came in to clean, the blond tugged the covers up and over the other, tucking them in a bit so his restless sleep wouldn't slide them off again.

His sandals now on, he picked up Wabisuke where it sat in a stand on the low bedroom table, a spot reserved for Shinsou but luckily having a second space for a larger sword, the perfect spot for the two zanpakutou to converse while their masters engaged in other pleasures.

He exited the third captain's home and wandered out into the soupy morning light, blinking at the glint of sunlight that reflected off the pond in the Court's center garden. It was always brighter when he left an hour later but due to his eagerness to get his paperwork done and go on a little trip to the living world, he didn't want to dally any longer than need be.

As the dew had collected on the grass and hadn't yet been burned off by the sun, he avoided walking through the garden to get to the Gotei 13 offices and choose to walk the long way around, taking the slightly dusty path around the center courtyard and approaching the building from the front, his head cocking to his right as he heard someone calling his name, his curious, somewhat worried face brightening as he saw another of his dear friends running towards him.

"Kira-kun!" Hinamori called out. "How come you're here so early?"

She stopped beside him and smiled broadly, her little body huffing from the exertion she had caused by running so quickly, not bothering to use her skills to do it.

"I need to get my paperwork finished before Ichimaru-taichou comes in. I've got the afternoon off and I wanted to go to the living world to look around. It's been a long time since I went last."

The adorable fukutaichou nodded and started to walk inside, keeping her pace to match Izuru's, not wanting to seem too eager to get to work herself, secretly hoping to spend the first hour or so making tea and a light breakfast for her beloved captain.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing right? I've never seen you here this early."

She laughed, a cheerful little sound that reminded Kira of their academy days when neither vice captain had such heavy responsibilities on their shoulders.

"You're never here early enough to see me. I'm about an hour earlier than yourself and Abarai-kun. Sometimes two hours if he's busy with Kuchiki-taichou."

Her blush was unmistakable and Kira gave a little one of his own, knowing that neither Renji's love life, nor his own, were any secret in Seireitei anymore. She abruptly dropped the subject once spying Aizen in the corridor to their office, her face falling slightly as she realized he had come early as well and wouldn't be surprised by a lovingly prepared breakfast.

"I've got to go, Kira-kun. Aizen-taichou's already here." And she was gone, her hakama swishing before she disappeared after the hulking captain, his smile haunting Kira unnecessarily as Gin's often did. Too sweet and unjustified.

He sighed softly and padded to the third division's office, immediately lighting two candles to give the room a bit of light in the darker corners while he tidied up. His captain, while cheerful and outwardly wonderful, was a messy person to live with.

He left empty sake bottles around when he stayed late to drink with Ukitake and there were countless dishes from the treats he so enjoyed while engaging in the ill taichou's company. The blond's thumb stuck to one china plate as he went to set it in the office's kitchen sink, making a disgusted little sound as he peeled it from his skin. Honey, no doubt. From a sweet bun the thirteenth squad's third seats would have made for him.

Satisfied with the dish situation, Kira moved over the wood furniture with a damp cloth, cleaning up any drips or spills and generally dusting the dark surfaces, a ritual he had started doing the day after he had become his lover's vice captain. He was setting water on to boil for Gin's tea after preparing his breakfast and setting it aside to cool, when the yawning but still happy looking captain wandered in, flopping himself onto the divan and curling back up, his head nestled in the thick pile of pillows.

"Izuru?"

The boy appeared, a blanket in hand, should the silver haired shinigami need it.

"Hai, Ichimaru-taichou?"

"When are you leaving?"

He scooted over and settled the cozy item over the elder man's shoulders, tucking it under his hip when he moved for just that reason.

"I'm going to finish the division's paperwork and then I'll go. It'll most likely be around lunchtime. Is…Is that all right?"

He was suddenly worried that he wouldn't be allowed to, that the usually smiling captain had made other plans for him. Gin nodded and curled up a little bit more, trying to keep warm in the cold room, the morning chill still holding on because the sun hadn't finished rising yet.

"It's fine. Just do me a favour-" He asked through a loud yawn as he rolled onto his other side, tucking himself up against the back of his favourite couch. "-and bring back some of those little biscuit sticks for me."

"The strawberry kind or the pine cream?" Kira asked, while walking towards his desk.

"Almond."

"Aa. Of course, Ichimaru-taichou."

"That's a good boy…"

--------------------------

Hungover, Renji had woken much later than he had intended on and with a sharp swear and a thump of warm feet on a cold wooden floor, he was off to do his habitual things before work, arriving just on time. Byakuya, rested but looking slightly less statuesque than normal, sat at his desk with a stack of finished papers to his right and a half dozen unfinished ones on his left. The left ones, were Renji's.

"You're late, Renji."

The redhead snorted and poured a little bit of water onto his writing tablet, crushing the ink slab into it and rubbing furiously, needing to make himself some thick stuff if he was going to write with it.

"I'm not late. I got here on time. Don't give me that shit."

The familiarity with which the fukutaichou spoke to his captain attested to their ongoing, still strong relationship, the blink and subsequent curl of Byakuya's lip notwithstanding.

"Get your work done, Renji."

The redhead made a choked sound and held up the prepared ink and his brush.

"Tch. What did you think I was going to do all morning?"

"Nothing, actually. Like every morning."

"Nothing?! I end up with all the fuckin' paperwork on Thursdays! I hate expense accounts!"

"Hai, hai. Just do them."

Fighting the urge to stick his tongue out, the young Abarai dipped his head down and started in on the squad's accounts, hating math as much as writing in general, but at least with expense papers, he didn't have to write anything to Genryuusai-dono personally.

"Naa, Byakuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to go to the living world to get Rukia?"

The elegant Kuchiki stared for a second before lowering his head and shaking it almost unnoticeably, flourishing with his brush to sign his name on the bottom of the last formal document.

"We'll go because it's our duty to. I won't ignore the Shobantai-taichou's orders simply for the sake of family."

It angered Renji to see his captain so loyal to his cause but not to his own sister and he was more saddened than anything, not wanting to apprehend the little shinigami but knowing that with her brother being so respected in Seireitei, she would undoubtedly get out of any sort of punishment with a clean slate. Regardless of the threat looming over her, suggesting that she was to be executed after being brought back and jailed.

With only the day to prepare for the encounter, the former Rukongai resident said his prayers for the dark haired girl to himself while he worked, determined to do his job as neatly as possible, both paperwork wise, and suspect fetching wise.

-------------------------

Renji felt his heart break from the moment he stepped into the living world and apprehended Rukia, viciously threatening her with his lover watching, intent on doing his duty but secretly loathing it and fearing for her safety.

"…leaving the execution to us instead of the Corrections Corps must've been the Brass' version of kindness, ne?" He sneered.

He felt dirty saying it, but after the battle had been fought, after he had met the bespectacled Quincy for the first time and the orange haired human who would forever change his life in the future, he felt better with Rukia safely back in Soul Society and Byakuya again by his side.

It didn't matter that he only had twenty-five days left to worry over Rukia's execution order, nor did it matter that Byakuya had become so cold towards her, after his last meeting with the Gotei 13 captains and Central 46. It soured him on the brilliant Kuchiki for a time, causing a rift between them that would inevitably lead them both to a conclusion neither could have ever dreamt of.

In the depths of the Kuchiki estate, wrapped in his taichou's blankets with the dark haired shinigami lightly snoring beside him, Renji brooded. The threat of a storm rode on the blackened horizon, one undoubtedly linked to Rukia's imminent death, one that neither the redhead nor the rest of Seireitei would be prepared for.

-------------------------------

As the sun rose on a clear morning later that week, an orange haired ryoka and his friends appeared in the heavenly place, wide eyes and full of wonder, ready to struggle for a prize that warranted the destruction of an entire civilization's lifestyle…


End file.
